Untitled need ideas
by ViciousRejects
Summary: Jareth is put back into Sarahs life with no magic. he meets her odd friends and some others.. they go to prom, france, and the underground... suck at summaries.. r.r anyway... rated for attempted rape scenes to come.. not dark...
1. He Comes

Through dangers untold and hardships un-numbered, I have fought my way here to the castle beyond the goblin City. Blah blah blah. I KNOW ALL OF THIS!" Sarah said very excitedly. Her high school was putting on a performance of Labyrinth and Sarah was Natalie! Nobody knew she had actually gone through it.

Sarah had been sitting in the lobby of Mercy high school for half an hour before Karen finally called.

"Sarah I am so sorry."

"It's okay Karen. Where are you?"

"At the hospital. Toby fell off the roof at school today and split his head open."

"Is he okay?"

"Yeah, he's fine, but I'm going to have to stay here for a few days. "

"What was he doing on the roof?"

"You know your brother."

"Yeah. Well tell the little monkey I said hi and I love him."

"I am not a monkey! I am a chimpanzee!"

"Yeah, Sarah, you're on speaker phone."

"I can tell."

"Well, okay Sarah, I have to go. They just brought in some food for Toby."

"Let me guess. Bananas?"

"No! I get pancakes! Haha! None for you Sarah."

"Okay Toby. Well I'll try to get down there tomorrow to see you."

"Sarah, if you want I can come and pick you up. Toby can sit here for an hour  
while I come and pick you up."

"No Karen. I'll be fine at home alone tonight."

"Oh, Sarah, that reminds me! Your father called. He has to stay in France for an

extra month."

"That stinks!"

"Yes, well, we need the money. Especially if you want us the put you through

Mercy."

"Yeah I know Karen. Well I got to go you're using up all my minutes!"

"Okay Sarah. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay Karen. Bye. By chimp!"

"By Sarah."

Sarah got up and started walking. It was already 6:45 and it was getting dark outside. She was walking to the convenience store to get some food. She had made $20 today for kissing the nerd of the class. The stuff Shane and Natalia made her do.

When she got to the store she saw two boys from school there, Mike and Corey. They had been on trial for murder and rape and Sarah always thought they were guilty.

"Well if it isn't Ms. Sarah Williams. What are you doing here this late?

"Rehearsal ran late. I am hungry. Now if you'll excuse me."

"What if we don't want to?" Corey said pushing Sarah against the shelves on the wall.

"Leave me alone!" Sarah yelled pushing out the emergency exit. She was not going to be their next victim. She knew they would follow her. They always did. So Sarah ran as fast as her legs would take her. Soon she was running out of breath, so she slowed to a fast walk. Suddenly, she felt strong arms grab her from behind.

"What's a pretty little thing like you doing out here all alone?" She turned around in his arms to see Jareth. He was always popping in and out of her life. About a week after she returned from the labyrinth, she realized what a horrible mistake she had made. She missed him terribly, so one night she called on him through the mirror. They started talking and became friends. Sarah had given him permission to come and go as he pleased, and he took advantage of that. Whenever one of them were having a bad day, they would meet up.

"I'm trying to find a place to get away from you!" She said, playfully pushing him away.

"You know that's impossible." He said staring into her eyes.

_God, those eyes, how I love them! _ "Sadly, I do know."

"So do you care to answer my question?"

"Well, Toby decided he was a monkey, sorry, a chimpanzee, and jumped off the roof at school. He split his head open and now Karen is at the hospital with him."

"Where's your father?" Jareth was worried that something had happened again between the two of them. He always told Sarah she needed to grow up. Needed to get out of the fantasy world. He had no idea that the things she would read came from Jareth, and that he was as real as all the other stories.

"He's in France on a business trip. He'll be gone for another month, so I'll be home alone tonight. Not like I'm looking forward to it."

"Why aren't you at the hospital with your brother?"

"I had rehearsal."

"For?"

"Oh I forgot to tell you! My school is putting on a play of Labyrinth. And guess what!" Sarah said practically screaming.

"What?"

" I am Natalie!"

"Oh by the underground! That's great! You get to relive the labyrinth all over again!" He was almost as excited as she was.

"Yeah, only this time, the goblin king's not so good looking."

"Oh, I am sure. Well, do you want me to transport us to your house?"

"Um… No. Let's walk!" Sarah said grabbing Jareth's hand.

"So, how was your day?" Jareth said in an attempt to make small talk.

"The usual. Jay and May giving me money to do something stupid. Melony and her gofer's being pains. Having fun with my friends. Knowing every single line at rehearsal. How about you?"

"Same old stuff. Stopped a food fight. Taught another goblin not to try to take flight off the tower. Only I can do that. Why can't they learn?"

"They are goblins. What do you expect?"

Before either Sarah or Jareth knew it, they were home. "Jareth will you come inside? I really hate being home alone."

"Well, I don't know. I have things to do. Goblins to kick. A bog to… smellerize." He said in a joking tone.

"Smellerize?"

"Yes. Make it smell."

"Doesn't it smell enough?"

"No." He stated simply.

"Please come inside." She said with the puppy eyes that always did Jareth in.

"Okay." Just as Jareth stepped inside, his hands flew to his head.

"What's wrong?"

"Someone wished a child away. I need to go."

"Will you come back?"

"I'll try. Goodbye for now Sarah."

"Bye." She said sadly as he faded from view. Sarah started up the stairs. She was still in her school uniform and it wasn't very comfortable. She started up the stairs and went to her room. She opened the door and, "AHHH" Sarah and Jareth both screamed.

"What are you doing here?"

"This isn't my castle!"

"No my house is definitely not a castle!"

"What's going on?"

"How should I know?" Sarah and Jareth sat staring at each other for a few moments. "Guess you're not leaving now, huh?"

"I guess not." Jareth said chuckling. Sarah always knew how to make a horrible situation funny.

"Do you want to stay here until you can figure out what's going on?"

"That may take days, even months to figure out."

"Well, I don't think it would be good for you to stay in a hotel."

"I guess you're right."

"Of course I am. How I'm going to explain this to Karen I don't know. But anyways, you can't be walking around like that." Sarah said as she looked at his attire. All black. A cape, a poets shirt, tight breeches, and his knee high boots. "Come on, I'll get you something out of my dad's closet.

Sarah got Jareth blue jeans and a ravens shirt. "There. Now that's taken care of, are you hungry?"

"Yes."

"Okay. Popeye's or McDonald's?"

"Who?"

"Right, you don't know what they are. Okay, chicken or hamburgers?"

"Hamburgers?"

"Okay, since you don't know what they are, Popeye's it is!"


	2. Popeyes

**_Popeye's_**

"May I take your order?"

"Uh, yeah. A 10 piece chicken basket, a large popcorn chicken, and 2 extra biscuits."

"Okay the total will be $13.95."

"Thank you." After Sarah got the food, she and Jareth sat down in one of the booths

"What is this?" He said looking at everything. He had a very confused look on his face.

"Chicken, biscuits, and popcorn chicken. It's really good. Don't you have chickens underground?"

"Yes, but we don't eat them like this."

"How do you eat them?"

"Raw." Sarah nearly threw up when he said that.

"Well if you do that up here, you'd get sick."

"Well, I agree, this is really quite good." He said eating a chicken leg.

"See I told you." Sarah said smiling.


	3. Here Comes Shane!

Here Comes Shane 

Sarah and Jareth were sitting in Sarah's room talking about the differences between the underground and aboveground. Everything was so different to Sarah.

"I'll be right back. I'm going to make popcorn."

"What's popcorn?"

"Oh, boy! You're going to love this!" Sarah left the room. A few seconds later. Jareth heard the window open.

"Hey, Sar, I got that movie you wanted to, Whoa!" Shane yelled when he saw Jareth

"Who are you? Where's Sarah? I swear if you hurt her, I'll kill you!"

"I assure you, Sarah is just…"

"Shut up! What are you doing in here room anyway? I'm going to kill you for this! No one come in her room alone!"

"Shane!"

"Sarah, watch out there's some strange man in your room!" Shane said throwing a punch at Jareth which hit him in the jaw.

"Shane! No! Stop! Jareth's my friend! It's fine!"

"What? Sarah who is this guy?"

"Well, if you'd let me talk!" Sarah screamed at Shane. "Jareth this is Shane. He's my best friend. He's a little overprotective of me. Shane, this is Jareth. He's a friend."

"Friend?." Shane was obviously confused about the man with wild hair sitting on his best friends bed.

"Oh, my god Jareth! You're bleeding!" Sarah said moving towards Jareth.

"I'll be fine."

"Hey, uh, Sarah, can I talk to you alone please?" Shane said trying to get Sarah away from this… man.

"Yeah sure Shane, hold this under your nose and look up at the ceiling. I'll be right back. Come on Shane." Sarah took Shane into the hallway.

"Who is that guy?"

"You remember when I told you about how I went through the labyrinth?"

"How could I forget I though you had lost it."

"Well," Sarah started nervously, "That's the goblin king."

"Whoa! Hold on, let me get this straight. There really is a labyrinth?"

"Yes"

"It's filled with weird little creatures like goblins and dwarves."

"Their not weird little creatures but yes go on."

"And that guy right in thee, sitting on your bed right now, with a bloody nose, is the goblin king?"

"Yes, please Shane, don't do anything stupid. Me and Jareth have been in contact since I left the labyrinth and he is now stuck here, powerless at that, and I'm trying to make him feel comfortable while he's here. And you my friend, are not helping."

"Look, I'm sorry Sarah but this is all a little weird for me. I mean even if this was a normal guy, I'd still be freaking out. Your like a little sister to me Sarah, and I feel like if I don't do my best to protect you, that I'm letting you down."

"Shane, its okay. I'm fine. Now go back in there with me and apologize to him. God he's probably scared to death!"

"Okay but can I ask one question?"

"Sure"

Where's Karen and Toby?"

"Well Toby decided he wanted to be a chimpanzee and jumped off the roof at school, he split his head open and they want to keep him there for a few days."

"Your brother Sar, he's crazy!"

"Typical Toby." They both laughed and went back inside.

"Hey look Jareth I'm real sorry about that."

"Apology accepted." Jareth said still looking up at the ceiling with the rag still under his nose.

Hey, let me make it up to you two. How about tomorrow after school, I take you all out to The Scorpion Room?"

"What is…?"

"That would be great." Sarah said before Jareth could finish.

"Okay well, here's the movie you wanted Sarah, and I'll be here tomorrow to pick you up for school. See you Jareth."

"See me where?" Jareth said, but Jay was already out the window.

"That was odd."

"No, that was Shane. You'll be seeing a lot of him while you're here."

"Is he your…"

"Boyfriend, no. Overprotective older brother figure, yes." Jareth was very glad to see he was just a friend. "Well, I have to go to school tomorrow so I need some sleep. You can sleep in Toby's room. It's right next door to me so if you need me just yell. The bathroom is across the hall. Okay."

"Okay Sarah. Sleep well."

"Goodnight Jareth." And with that, she closed her door and got changed into her pajamas.

"Sarah!" She heard Jareth yell.

"What? Are you okay?"

"Yes, just seeing if you could hear me is all."

"Okay" Sarah said laughing. Then she lay down and drifted off the sleep with visions of a certain goblin king in her head. He would have an interesting time at The Scorpion Room tomorrow.


	4. School

**_School_**

Sarah woke up in the morning to the smell of bacon.

"Oh my god! Jareth!" She said rushing to get out of bed. She was worried about what he was doing. She knew Karen hadn't come home. She would have woken her up like she always did when she brought Toby home from the hospital every other week. She rushed to her door, turned the handle, pushed the door to open it, but it didn't budge. "JARETH!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

Jareth then came through the door with great ease. "What is it, love?"

"You locked me in my room?"

"Yes, well, I didn't want you to come downstairs and spoil the surprise."

"What surprise?" Sarah was scared now.

"Get ready for school, and then call. I want to see your face when you see my surprise."

"Okay fine. Get out so I can get dressed." With that Jareth left the room. About 5 minutes later, Jareth heard Sarah call his name. He opened the door and his breath caught in his throat.

Sarah looked breathtakingly beautiful. It looked as if she should be going to a ball with the high king of the fae rather than going to school. Her hair was wavy, she had light mascara on and some lip gloss. Her shirt was neatly tucked into her skirt loosely. Her skirt came a good three inches up her knee. She made her school uniform look good. "Now what is my surprise?"

"Close your eyes." Sarah did as she was told and he led her down the stairs and into the kitchen. He let go of her hand and she opened her eyes. Jareth had made a breakfast of eggs, bacon, toast, and bagels.

"Did you make all this yourself?"

"Yes I did."

"Wow!"

"I though I would do a little something to thank you for your kindness."

"Aww, it's no problem though. Hey what time is it?"

"6:45."

"Oh, my god! Shane will be here in 20 minutes! I have to eat fast!" And that Sarah did. She was done eating a plate made of eggs, 5 pieces of bacon, two slices of toast and a bagel in 10 minutes. She then ran upstairs, brushed her teeth, checked her appearance in the mirror, ran downstairs, gave Jareth a lecture about what to do and what not to do while she was gone, and then ran out the door to jump into Shane's car as Jareth watched. He would be seeing her in a little while.

In the car 

"Hey Sar." Shane said as she got into the car.

"Oh, before I forget, we have to go pick up Natalia this morning."

"No problem." Shane said as he started speeding down the road.

"Hey Sarah, I want to talk to you about this Jareth guy."

"What do you want to know?" Sarah asked in an annoyed tone.

"Well, if he's the goblin king, what's he doing here?"

"Well, he came yesterday for I don't know what reason and walked me home. When we got inside he said someone wished a child away and he had to go. I went upstairs to get out of my uniform and there he was. He was as confused as I was. Something is keeping him from returning to the underground and I didn't think it was very smart to send him off to a hotel, so I'm letting him stay with me for a while. Does that answer all your question?"

"For now, yes. But I want the details later got it?" He said as he pulled into Natalia's driveway and blew the horn.

"Yeah."

"Hey guys!" Natalia said as she got into old Nessy. Sure, she was a beat up old 1960 convertible, but Shane had done a great job fixing her up. He decided to name her Nessy since when he was repairing her it was a very "Messy" job. He changed the first letter and there you go.

"Hey Natty!" Shane said as he started up old Nessy.

"You know I don't like that!" She said in a joyous mood. She was always like this when she was around Shane. She had told Sarah, her best friend and cousin, that she had a crush on Shane. Natalia was a beautiful girl. She was a brunette with brown eyes. She was thin had a really good body. Sarah knew that one day she would have to get Shane and Natalia together, but that could wait for now.

"Yeah, and that's why I say it." Sarah and Natalie both laughed about this. He would always flirt with Natalia, but when Sarah would ask if he was interested he would always say no. The whole way to school the three of them jammed to Queen's News of the World CD. All three of them were rockers at heart.

When her favorite song Spread Your Wings was over, Natalia said, "Oh my car need a new carburetor and it's going to take a long time o get it fixed. Do you think that I can ride to school with you guys for a while until it gets fixed?"

"As long as you need my services I will be here. I come and get Sarah every morning anyway. It's no problem." Shane said with a smile on his face.

"Thank you so much Shane."

"No problem. We wouldn't want you to get your shoes dirty walking to school now would we?" At that, the threesome laughed. Natalia loved her shoes and everybody knew it.

Before they realized it they were at school. Shane couldn't pull into his usual parking spot, because the substitute Mrs. Sublima was here and always needed the first spot. Shane was a well-known jock around the school so he had one of the more dorky kids save his spot for him for a quarter a day. He could hang out with the popular kids if he wanted, but he preferred friends to fans. He wanted people he could count on to be there for him. Sarah and Natalia, along with John and Clay, were this type of people.

Since they only had about 10 minutes to get to class, Shane dropped them off at the front of the school so they could get there on time. He told them he would meet them in first period and write them a not telling them where he had parked.

Sarah and Natalia were walking to their lockers that Shane, being the popular jock that he is, had traded the nerds for so that the three of the could have lockers together. While the were walking, Natalia brought Shane up in their conversation. "Sarah, he's so nice and popular and cute, he'll never ask me out. God! I would die to go to the prom with him. But knowing him, he'll probably go alone."

"Aww, Natalia, don't worry about him. If he has any common sense he'll see what a great girl you are and eventually, you guys will get your chance. I'll do my best to speed in along for you guys since you're my cousin and everything."

"Tanks Sarah, but the more and more I thing about him the more I realize that he is never going to ask me out or anything."

"Hey! Stop talking like that and have some faith. Now let's get his books ready for him as a little thank you thing." Sarah, Natalia, and Shane all had each others locker combinations so they would always get books out for each other.

First Period 

Shane had barely made it to first period on time. They had Mr. Loner first, and they all knew that they would get caught passing notes in here, so they waited, but someone else didn't. Melony Trundle was the head of the cheerleading team and the school snob. She hated Sarah and Natalia with every fiber of her being, but would invite them to all of her parties with hopes that Shane would come. Shane was the kind of guy that would rather have a couple people over and have more fun than he would at a party with 100's of people that he only knew five out of.

"Shane." Melony whispered. Shane turned around just in time to catch the folded piece of paper being thrown to him.

"Ms. Trundle. Would you care to share with the class what is so important that you had to interrupt my class to give Mr. McHendry a note?"

"No." She stated simply.

Well, then we will just read your little not out loud. Shane, I'm having a party tonight. Want to come? Write me back with the answer. 3 Melony. Mr. McHendry, would you care to answer Ms. Trundle's question?"

"I'm sorry Melony, I can't come. I am taking Sarah, Natalia out tonight."

"Ohhhhh." The entire class said in unison. Shane was the only one to turn Melony down, ever. She wasn't used to this and just sat there staring dumbly at him.

"Now that that important business is out of the way, back to work." Sarah and Natalia turned around to look at Shane trying to hold in their laughter. Finally the bell rang and Shane, Sarah, and Natalia all walked out together.

"Um, Shane. Melony would like to speak to you in private." It was Candy who came over. She wanted to be just like Melony in every way. Whatever Melony wanted, Melony got out of this girl. She was blonde, tall, and pale.

"Okay, you guys can go ahead."

"No it's okay, we'll wait here." Natalia said watching Shane walk away.

Shane walked over to Melony and said, "Is there something I can do for you?"

"Why do you always spend all your time with those two? Their not popular, not pretty…"

"What? Sarah is very pretty and even Natalia's name is prettier than you'll ever be. Were through here. Goodbye Melony." With that Shane walked away.

"No one walks away from me! I'll get him sooner or later. He will be mine!"

"What was that all about Shane?" Sarah asked when he rejoined the group.

"Nothing." Why had Shane gotten so angry when Melony had called Natalia ugly? Even when he thought about it he was angry. Could he? Yes he did. He had always felt an attraction to Natalia, but didn't think much of it. But know he knew that he really did like Natalia. She could never like him, he thought. I am just me, a regular guy. No way could a beautiful, smart, funny girl like her ever like me. But he had no idea of what she had told Sarah. He decided he'd better keep this secret for a while, until he had some hope for the two of them.

For one out of the three, this was a typical Friday. But the other two had some really strange things happening. Sarah had the goblin king in her house, Shane had just found out he liked Natalia. Natalia was just having a very Natalia day.

Soon the school day was over and they were all riding home in Nessy. Natalia noticed that Sarah and Shane were very quiet all day.

"Did I miss something?" Natalia finally asked. This was all two weird.

"What do you mean?" Sarah asked.

"Did I miss something? You are both being so quiet today. What's wrong?" Natalia was concerned for her friends. Just as she said this, Nessy pulled into Sarah's driveway.

"Natalia come with me." Sarah took Natalia into her house and called for Jareth.

"Who is this guy?" Natalia asked, obviously interested in her cousins never before seen guest.

"Do you remember how I told you about the labyrinth?"

"Yeah."

"Well this is the goblin king."

"Okay." Natalia said simply.

"What?" Sarah said confused.

"I said okay. I believe you. You never lied to me before, why would you start now?"

"Okay, well, Jareth Natalia, Natalia Jareth."

"Pleasure to meet you." Jareth said.

"Same here. So should I call you your majesty or Jareth or what?"

"Jareth is fine."

"So what are you doing here Jareth?" Natalia loved this guys name!

"Um, well, I'll explain this all later at The Scorpion Room."

"Oh yeah! I was wondering about that. Did I not get the memo?"

"No we just kind of figured it out last night that we were going take Jareth here and show him a good time while he's here."

"What happened to his nose? It's bleeding."

"Oh! Crap! It was Shane."

"Say no more. Well surely your not going to take our friend Jareth here out looking like that. With his hair all wild and goblin king clothes are you?"

"Oh, my god! Your right! What are we going to do with him?"

"I am right here you know." Jareth said. They were talking like he wasn't even there.

"Yeah we see you Gobby. You'd be hard to miss. I'll go tell Shane that I'm going to stay here and help you out with him. I'll be right back." And with that she was out the door.


	5. Shane's Thinking Time

_**Shane's Thinking Time**_

While Shane was riding alone in Nessy, he got to do some serious thinking. He would always flirt with Natalia, but he never thought anything of it. But why when Melony said she wasn't pretty did he get livid mad. He was very excited about seeing her tonight, but then he was also scared. Should he ask her out? Should he wait a while? Should he ask her to the prom that was only a few short weeks away? He just decided he would go with the flow, and when the time was right, he'd do it, and if not, it wasn't meant to be.


	6. How To Disguise A Goblin King

How to Disguise a Goblin King 

"Okay, first things first, he needs some clothes." Natalia said looking down at Jareth. "What's your dad got hidden in his closet?"

"Come on let's go look. Jareth you stay here." Sarah said walking towards the door to her bedroom.

"Already ordering me around." Jareth said in a joking manner to his reflection in the mirror.

"God Sar! Your dad has no cool clothes! He can't wear any of these to The Scorpion Room! And he definitely can't go in that sweat suit you gave him!" Natalia stated, obviously frustrated.

"It's my dad, what did you expect?" Sarah said in a matter of fact tone.

"Your right. Do you think we can borrow the car and take Jareth to the Mall or something?"

"Yeah, come on let's get him." Sarah said leaving the walk-in-closet.

"Who's car are we going to take? Karen's at the hospital, Shane's gone and if we ask him to come back then he's going to be really mad, and my car broke down." Natalia said even more frustrated.

"We'll take mine."

"What?"

"You'll see. Jareth! Come on were taking you shopping!" Sarah said calling up the stairs.

Sarah walked over to the second garage on the opposite side of the house. Jareth and Natalia were following right behind her now.

"Well guys, this is my baby." Sarah said opening up the garage.

"Where'd you get this thing?" Natalia asked. She had never seen Sarah drive before. She just always figured she didn't have a license yet. She always road to school with Shane.

"It's my car. I got it for my 18th birthday."

"Then who don't you drive yourself to school?"

"Shane and me had always road together since he got his license and I don't know, I guess we didn't want that to change."

"Oh." Natalia was already getting into the car. Jareth was just standing there staring at the car. "Get in Gobby."

"It's JARETH and no. I am not getting in that thing. I've seen many accidents with those things involved. It's not safe." He said looking terrified.

"Jareth, come on. Get in. I'm driving and it will be fine. I promise you. If something bad happens, I'll do anything for you. Okay?"

"Fine! But don't say I didn't warn you." He said getting into the front seat of the car next to Sarah. Natalia sat in the back seat trying not to explode with laughter. Then she noticed something.

"Sarah! Give me a hair band! We didn't do his hair!" Natalia was scared someone might see him and think of him as one of those gothic people she saw in the mall all the time.

"Oh, crap!" Sarah said taking her hair out of the ponytail she had put it in. "Here, you do his hair." Jareth watched as Sarah's hair blew in the wind. Since the windows were down, it looked fine in a matter of seconds.

"Oww! That hurt!"

"Sorry! I didn't mean to pull your hair." Natalia said, again trying not to laugh hysterically at him. "There, I'm done." Jareth looked in the mirror. His hair was pulled back in a loose ponytail. None of it was out of the tail. He looked, like a mortal.

"Alright guys, we need to make this quick. Run in, go to American Eagle, buy a couple shirts and a couple pairs of pants. And get out. Maybe while were here we can get a pretzel."

"A what?"

"Yes, were definitely getting the pretzels." When Sarah said this, Natalia burst out laughing. Sarah couldn't keep a straight face either.

"Sorry if I'm not familiar with aboveground things. What is it? A piece of clothing?" Another large amount of laughter came from Natalia, and Sarah hit her hard on the shoulder.

"No, its food." Sarah stated simply, trying not to laugh.

The threesome went up the American Eagle where Jareth found 3 pairs of jeans, blue black and darker blue, and 5 shirts, black, blue, red, black, black. He looked really good to both Sarah and Natalia. They checked out and started towards the food court. "Oh, Jareth your going to love this!" Natalia said handing him a cinnamon sugar pretzel from Auntie Anne's. He tried it and said.

"This is delicious!"

"We told you!" Sarah said obviously happy that Jareth likes some type of mortal food. Just then her cell phone rang. "Hello?"

"Sarah, where are you?"

"Oh I'm at the mall with Natalia, Karen."

"Oh, well they want to keep Toby here for a few days. They said that hitting the rock could cause him to go into a coma up to a week later. So they want to keep him here for a little over a week. What are your plans for tonight?"

"Well, I was going to go to The Scorpion Room with Natalia and Shane, but it looks like I should come up and see Toby…"

"No! Don't you dare cancel on your friends. I was going to go shopping to get some food for you while your there alone, but I don't want you to cancel your plans with your friends just for that."

"Thank you Karen."

"No problem. By the way, are you going to the prom this year?"

"I don't know, hold on let me ask," Sarah then put her and over the speaker and said to Natalia and Jareth, "Do you guys want to go to prom this year?"

"Yeah, sure."

"What's a prom?"

"It's like a ball, kind of, not exactly like the one you stuck me in, but that's the only way I can really describe it to you."

"I'll go if you want me to"

"Yeah, Karen, were going to the prom, why?"

"Because I was wondering if you wanted to go shopping for a dress while I'm here. You can take some money out of the pot on the top of the freezer. Take about $200 and buy a nice dress with shoes and a purse to go with it."

"Thank you Karen."

"Don't mention it. Hey I have to go now okay."

"Okay Karen, bye and tell Toby I love him."

"Will do. And Sarah,"

"Yeah?"

"Natalia and Shane can stay at our house tonight so your not alone."

"Okay, Karen. Thanks." And she hung up the phone.

"What's going on?"

"Nothing. She told me to take $200 and buy a dress and shoes and purse for prom. Oh, and she said you and Shane can stay over tonight if you guys want to."

"Okay."


	7. The Scorpion Room

The Scorpion Room 

The rest of the day was pretty boring until 8:00 pm when Shane came to take them to The Scorpion Room.

"So, where exactly are we going, Sarah?"

"Oh, it's a restaurant and dancing place. Just stick we me and you'll be fine."

"Yeah, you'll have fun. I always do."

"Well you go crazy here Natty, that's why I don't take you guys as much as I want, you always take me broke and I have to wait two weeks until I have money again. I swear Jareth, these girls, there crazy." Sarah and Natalia looked at each other and both hit him on the head at the same time. This made Jareth laugh.

"That's for saying we're crazy." Sarah said.

"And that was for calling me Natty!" Natalia said agitated. She was wearing tight bell bottom jeans, a white shirt with sleeves sitting on the outside of her shoulders. Her hair was up in a messy bun with her bangs hanging on her face. Sa rah was wearing a white sleeveless shirt and black mini skirt. Her hair was again wavy and down. Jareth was wearing his black pants with the red shirt. His hair was still tied back. Shane was wearing a gray shirt with his tattoo on his right arm showing, blue jeans, and necklace, and his hair was in its normal fashion, just thrown all over the place.

"Aww, come on, I need to call you something."

"Call me Natalia. I'll even go with Nat, but anything but Natty."

"Even sexy?" Sarah, Natalia, and Jareth were completely silent. "Come on can't you take a joke, NATTY?" They were now getting out of the car, so Natalia jumped on Shane.

"It's NATALIA!" She said through her laughter.

"You'll always be NATTY to me." He said looking into her eyes. She really was beautiful.

"Can we get going please, I'm hungry." Sarah said before Natalia did something that she would regret.

"Yeah, come on guys." Natalia said now pushing Shane to the ground.

"Hey!"

"Next time you'll think before calling me Natty wont you?"

_If I get that treatment every time I'll call you that every time I see you._

They all went inside and got into a booth near the dance floor. "What should I get?" Jareth whispered to Sarah.

"Well what do you like?" Sarah whispered back.

"Well you have been getting me stuff that I like for the past two days, do you have any suggestions?"

"Well, you liked the chicken yesterday, so how about the chicken salad? Do you like salad?"

"Yes."

"Then there you go."

"What's going on over there Sar?" Shane asked glaring daggers at Jareth. He hated it when a guy was all over Sarah like Jareth was. He was just like her overprotective brother.

"Nothing. Jareth isn't from 'here' so I'm helping him pick something to order.

"Well, what is it so I can call it in?" Shane said picking up the phone at the table. "Hey, were at table number 7 and we'll have a fish and chips, an order of fries, two taco's," he then pointed at Sarah.

"Chicken Salad."

"Chicken Salad."

"Steak. Well done."

"Well done steak. And to drink just bring over a pitcher of coke. Okay, thanks. And now they will bring the food over in about 30 minutes."

"That's it. They will bring it right to us?"

"Yup!" Natalia said obviously happy to be sitting next to Shane. Nobody knew that Shane was equally happy.

"So what do you guys want to do until the food gets here?" Shane asked.

"Well, I was thinking maybe we could take Jareth over to the video games."

"Okay."


	8. Games

_**Games**_

Sarah, Shane, Jareth, and Natalia all walked over to the arcade part of the restaurant. The noisy machines fascinated Jareth. "What are these things, Sarah?"

"They're video games. Here I'll show you one of my favorites." Sarah then looked over at her friends and said, "Hey, guys I'll meet you back at the table in 20 minutes. I'm going to show Jareth DDR."

"Kay!" Natalia said. She knew this meant some alone time with Shane.

"Natalia, may I have the pleasure of kicking your butt in a game of foosball?"

"Sure, but just know I will be doing the butt-kicking."

"Okay, here's how it works. When these arrows hit these arrows, you step in the direction they're pointing."

"I don't understand, will you show me?"

"Yeah, hold on let me get a quarter." Sarah said reaching into her pocket. She then felt the vibration of her cell phone against her hand. "Ugh! Hello?" she said angrily.

"Hi, Sarah?"

"Oh, hi dad."

"Wow, your voice has changed since the last time I called you."

"Yeah, well it has been almost 6 months."

"Yeah, I know. I'm sorry about that. But I'm just really busy over here. They keep us working at all times. Well anyway, I was calling to ask you something."

"And that is…" Sarah's father's lack of calling bugged her, and it bugged her even more when he blamed it on work.

"Well, I was wondering if you had a boyfriend."

"A boyfriend, why would you want to know that?"

"Because I need to know how many tickets to send you to come to visit me in France. I am going to be here for about another year and I wanted to see you."

"Oh, well who all are you planning on me bringing?"

"Oh, you know, the usual people. Natalia, Shane, a boyfriend if you have one."

"Well," Sarah had to think about this. Should she tell her dad that Jareth was her boyfriend so he could go? But what if he left before they went? "Yeah, I do."

"Okay so that means I need to buy 4 tickets and rent two rooms. The flight will be 4 Friday's from now, the week after your prom, and will take off from BWI at 8:30 pm. If anyone has to cancel, just call me and I'll return the ticket."

"Okay. Thank you so much dad. How long are we staying?"

"Oh, just the weekend. The company is paying for the tickets."

"Are Karen and Toby coming?"

"No I heard about Toby's little accident"

"Yeah that's Toby though. Well then, I guess I'll be seeing you in a few Saturday's?"

"Yeah, and Sarah."

"What?"

"We have some stuff to talk about when you get here."

"Okay. See you later dad. Love you."

"Love you, too Sarah. Bye bye now." And with that the phone call was over.

"What was that all bout?" Jareth was curious as to why she was so happy about her father calling. He knew that she usually hated it when he called.

"Nothing I'll tell you at dinner. Now you want me to show you how this thing works?"

"Please."

"Okay." Sarah showed him how it worked and played to Madonna's song "Like a Virgin." She surprisingly got a B. "Not bad for me. You want to try?"

"Sure." He tried it to the same song and got a C.

"Not bad for the first time. Come on its time to go back to the table.


	9. Dinner

Dinner 

Sarah and Jareth joined Natalia and Shane at the table.

"What happened Sar? You get lost or something?"

"No, Shane. Jareth and I were just playing DDR. Oh I got to ask you guys something."

"Shoot." Natalia said already digging into her first taco.

"Well, my dad wants us to go visit him in France. He invited you guys, as well as Jareth. We'd be leaving 4 Friday's from now at 8:30 and we'd be gone until late on that Sunday. So what do you guys think?"

"As long its alright with my rents, I'll go!" Natalia said in her usual cheerful tone.

"Yeah, I'll go. I need a vacation anyway."

"I would be delighted to go." Jareth said sweetly to Sarah.

_Don't get too sweet Jar if you know what's good for you. _Shane thought bitterly.

Soon everyone was finished their meals and were stuffed.

"Hey anyone want to dance?" Natalia suggested.

"Sure! Come on Jareth. I'll teach you how to dance aboveground style!" Sarah said grabbing Jareth out of his chair.

"Well, don't just sit there guys! Come on!" Sarah said cheerfully.

When they got onto the dance floor Alicia Keys and Usher singing "My Boo" came on. Jareth and Sarah instantly started dancing together.

"Well, Natty. This leaves just you and me. Can I have this dance?" Shane asked trying not to show her anything other than friendship.

"Sure, SHANY!" They both laughed and started dancing with each other. Shane never realized how true Usher's words were.

There's always that one person who will always have your heart

You'll never see it coming cuz' your blinded from the start

Know that you're that one for me

It's clear for everyone to see

Oh Baby

You will always be my Boo!

He now completely understood his words. When your true love comes you never see it coming, and when you find out, you can't get her out of your head. All you want to do is tell her what everyone else can see so clearly, that she always has and always will be in your heart.

Neither Shane, nor Natalia, saw Candy lurking in the corner of the room watching their every move. She then pulled out her cell phone and called Melony.

"Hello?"

"Hey Melony, It's Candy."

"Oh, what's the news?"

"Uh, let's put it this way. You'd better ask Shane to prom quick before he asks that Natalie girl."

"It's Natalia, and I was planning on it tomorrow."

"Okay good."

"Well, keep watch and call me if anything interesting happens."

"Okay." And Melony hung up her phone.

Sarah and Jareth were dancing and talking like friends would. "Are you having fun?"

"Yes, I am having a great time."

"Good. Are you still afraid of cars?"

"No. Who said I was in the first place?"

"Well you were refusing to get in my car. Obviously you were scared."

"No."

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes!"

"No"

"No"

"Yes."

"Haha! See I got you! You were scared!"

"Okay, I'll admit, I was a bit,_ nervous_, but not _scared._"

"You know, admitting is the first step to fixing the problem." The next song started up. Apparently they were having a slow dance night, because that's what the next one was. As Queen's "Spread Your Wings" started to fill the room, Natalia and Shane were once again, right behind them.

"Jareth, if you don't mind." Shane said grabbing Sarah to him and started to dance with her.

"Well, Gobby. Looks like it's just you and me now."

"Dance with me." It wasn't a question.

"I'd be delighted." Natalia said, trying to figure out what was wrong.

"I don't like this Jareth guy."

"Shane, would you stop it? What's wrong with him?"

"Uh, a lot of things. He's the Goblin King. He's from another WORLD. And you should see the way he looks at you. I don't trust him, at all."

"Oh, Shane! If you're that worried about me, then you should spend the night, Karen's idea anyway."

"Oh, I wouldn't dare leave you alone with that freak."

"Hey, he's not a freak!"

"Well I don't know any other goblin kings do you?"

"No, but that doesn't mean anything."

"Sarah, I don't like him and that's final."

"Well, you're not my mother Shane."

"Okay, I'm sorry. But please be careful around this guy, huh?"

"Okay."

"Hey, don't worry they're just friends." Natalia said reassuring Jareth.

"I know that. But he's trying to keep her away from me, and I don't know why."

"He never likes any guy getting close to Sarah. Even her other guy friends get dirty looks from him. Even the gay ones."

"Happy?"

"No, guys that like other guys."

"Oh, I see."

"Yeah. It's nothing personal, trust me."

"Okay. I just wish I could get to spend some time with her. He crawls in through her window and I am afraid to do anything or he might overpower me since I am without the use of my magic."

"Well, can I suggest asking her to the prom?"

"Oh, that party thing. Good idea. I'll do it."

"Okay."


	10. THAT IS NOT A SOCK!

That Is Not A Sock!!! 

About 5 hours later Sarah Shane Jareth and Natalia were back at Sarah's house. It was now 1:00 am and everyone was tired from dancing from dancing for three hours. Their movie, Pirates of the Caribbean, was over and nobody wanted to turn it off. Sarah was lounging on the couch with Natalia at her side. She had a very large couch. Jareth was on the loveseat, and Shane was on the recliner chair. He would always sleep in that chair. About 10 minutes after the movie was over, Shane said, "Sarah."

"Hmmm?"

"Turn off the TV."

"Why?"

"Because your closest to the ground."

At that comment, Sarah kicked Natalia off the couch and said. "No, Natalia is."

Jareth chuckled quietly from the loveseat.

"Thanks, Sar." Natalia said crawling over to the TV.

"Mmm Hmm." Sarah mumbled.

At around 4:00 am, Sarah was waken by Natalia and Shane. They looked like tomatoes. "What's wrong with you guys?"

"Shhhhh! Listen." Natalia said. Sarah listened and it was only a matter of seconds before she heard what they were trying not to laugh about.

"Get the pumpkin off his head. Why is that monkey still in my chambers?" The goblin king was talking in his sleep! Sarah Natalia and Shane all listened to him babble on about a monkey in his chambers for about 10 minutes before Jareth started snoring very loudly. It was so loud that the glass on the kitchen table was rattling. Sarah had enough of this and went over and shook Jareth hard.

"THAT IS NOT A SOCK!" he suddenly screamed out as his eyes flew open. That was all it took. Natalia Sarah and Shane were cracking up hysterically. They were rolling around on the floor even. Never before had Sarah seen something so funny. About 5 minutes later there laughing went from outrageous to an out of breath chuckle. "I'm glad I amused you, now I'm going back to sleep."

"Good, now maybe those goblins of yours can catch that monkey you were talking about." Natalia said and that made another storm of laughter come out of the threesomes mouths.

"I wish the goblins would catch the monkey sitting on the floor." Jareth grumbled as he rolled over to face the back of the loveseat. The other three went back to sleep as well.


	11. Dates and More Dates

Dates and More Dates 

At about 8:00 am everyone was awake and were going out for breakfast.

"McDonalds?" Natalia suggested.

""Yeah that's good."

"Okay, we'll go to McDonalds."

"Where?" Everyone looked at Jareth.

"A food place." Sarah explained. "Hey, how about we all go to the mall today? We can get our stuff for prom."

"Yeah!"

"Okay."

"Oh, Sarah, speaking of which, can I ask you something?" Jareth asked tying his nike shoes Sarah had got out of her dad's stuff.

"Yeah, go ahead." He took her hand in his.

"I would be delighted if you would let me escort you to your, prom" Shane was shocked. Natalia knew it was coming. Sarah was ecstatic.

"Yes! Of course I'll go with you!" She said, he stood, and she jumped into his arms. Shane was getting angry about this guy all over Sarah.

Breakfast went by as if they were any normal couple of kids in McDonalds for breakfast. They went back to Sarah's got dressed and showered, stopped at Shane's and Natalia's houses for money, and went to the mall.

"So, that's probably why I screamed the thing about the sock last night." Jareth said as everyone else laughed quietly. Suddenly, Shane got tapped on the shoulder.

"Oh, hi Melony." He said trying not to sound as annoyed as he truly was.

"Look, Shane I was going to call you tonight, but since you're here now, I'll just get to the point." She paused for a second as she noticed Natalia's face. She knew exactly what she was going to do. "I know you don't ask anybody, but I think that's because you're shy. Well, I'm going to do the usual man's part, will you go to the prom with me?"

Melony was about to break down and cry right here. She was fine if she and Shane went alone together, or even is Shane went with another girl, but not with Melony. She knew he would say yes to her. She'd be the only one of her friends without a date.

"Melony," He started nervously, "I'd be honored to go to prom with you," Sarah could have torn his head off! How could he say yes to her? How could he hurt her best friend like that? How could he go with her of all people? He knew how rude she was to them. He'd seen it first hand! "But I'm actually going with someone else."

Melony's look of self confidence went down like a sinking ship. "What? Who?"

"Natalia." He said looking at her to his left. Natalia suddenly looked over at him. Did he just… no. He couldn't have… did he?

"What? You're going to the prom with HER?" She said practically screaming.

"Yes, I am. And I'm very proud of it, too." Oh my god! He did! Sarah had the biggest smile on her face. Natalia finally got the guy!

"Uhh, fine! Just know you're going to have a horrible time with her and not me!" And with that, Melony went tearing off into the mall. She'd get back at them, somehow! And who was that hot guy with Sarah?

"Look, Natalia I know that's not the way you wanted to be asked, but I couldn't just say no and ask you right in front of her."

"Oh Shane!" She said jumping into his arms. "I don't care how you asked me!"

"So I guess that means you'll go?"

"YES! OF COURSE I'LL GO WITH YOU!"

"Thank you so much Natalia!" He said hugging her tightly. "Oh, and I'd also like to go out with you, alone, before and after the prom."

"You mean?"

"Yes. I want to go steady with you!"

"YES!" Natalia screamed at the top of her lungs. Sarah and Jareth just sat and watched the two in front of them.

"Sarah, I'd like to ask the same thing of you. In addition to going to the prom with me, would you allow me to…"

"YES!" Sarah and Natalia were both near tears at this time. "Well, since all of us have our dates with us, let's go get our stuff for prom."

"I have an idea." Natalia said.

"What?"

"How about the guys go to their stores and we go to ours so we don't see what our dates are wearing?"

"Great idea!" Shane said. He couldn't believe this beautiful girl had said yes to him!

"Okay, well its 12:00 now, let's meet back here at around 3ish, and then we can go get something to eat in the food court."

"Okay." Shane said as he and Jareth walked away.

"Oh, Shane!" Sarah called.

"What?"

"Help Jareth out please."

"Will do."

"And be nice."

"I'm too happy to be mean to him doll face."

"Okay, thanks Shane."

"No problem."


	12. Author's Notes

_Hey people.. I just wanted to thank you all for reading my story. It is my first and I keep on forgetting this so I'm going to say it now.._

**_NO MATTER HOW MUCH I WISH IT.. I DONT OWN A THING EXCEPT SOME POSTERS THE SOUNDRACK AND THE DVD OF THE MOVIE! _**

_Also, I need a little encouragement so beforeI update.. I need at least500 reviews.. _

_Nah, I'm kidding.. make it 5. Well anyways.. thank you to those who have reviewed.. and let me know if you have any ideas for a title.. or any suggestions for that matter.. well anywayz.. i love ya all.. n jumbo sized cookies to everyone!_

_terri_


	13. The Girls and Their Gowns

The Girls and Their Gowns 

"Oh my god Sar! I can't believe this! The way he was talking! I thought he was going to go with her!" Natalia was obviously excited.

"Trust me if he would have done that, he would have answered to me for a long time!"

"Hey, you ready for the next round of pick your dress?"

"Yup! On three. 1," Both girls unlocked the doors, "2," both girls came out facing two opposite walls, "3!" Both girls turned around and gasped.

Natalia looked gorgeous! The dress was a light pink color with a slight shimmer. It wasn't tight, but wasn't loose either. This was definitely her dress!

Sarah wasn't looking too bad herself! Her gown was red and white. It had a sparkly floral design going down her right shoulder diagonally to her waist when it went the opposite way down to the bottom of the dress.

"That one!" Both girls said in unison pointing at the other one. They both laughed and went back into their dressing rooms to put their original clothes back on.

"I hope we don't show up the guys." Natalia said taking the dress off carefully so she wouldn't damage it.

"Yeah, me too." Sarah said trying to undo the zipper of her gown. "Hey, can you help me get this thing off?"

"What?!?" Natalia asked confused.

"I can't get the zipper."

"Oh, yeah. Come out."

"Are you crazy? Someone might see. Come to the stall." Since she thought they were the only two in the dressing room, she walked out of the stall, only to see Melony standing there with her partners, Candy and Trisha.

Trisha liked Sarah and Natalia, but since she was popular and wanted to stay that way, she couldn't let anyone but Sarah and Natalia know that.

"Look, I don't know what he sees in you, but I guarantee that he will NOT go to prom with you. He WILL go with me. And if he doesn't, you'll have to pay the price. Come on girls." With that the three of them left the dressing room as Trish turned around to lip the word, "Sorry" to Natalia.

"Hold on, did she just threaten you?" Sarah said, still in her stall.

"Yeah, and I think she was serious about it."

"I doubt it. Now help me with this freaking zipper!" Natalia laughed and opened the door. "I hope the guys are having as much luck as we are!"

"Stupid mortal garb!" Jareth grumbled angrily. Shane just laughed.

"You'll get used to it."

"I doubt it, but I'll do it for Sarah."

"Whoa! Way too dark! Here, put this white shirt on instead of the black one." Shane said throwing the shirt at Jareth. He had a silver tux on with a sliver tie and white shirt. Jareth, however, was all in black. "There, much better. Now you look normal instead of the angel of darkness gargoyle type thing."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. Come on, get back into what you wore here and lets buy this stuff. It's already 2:45."

"Oh crap! I have no aboveground money! I can't buy anything!"

" Don't worry about it. I'll put it on my card."

"Card?"

"Yeah, a credit card. You can buy things with it when you don't have any money."

"Oh, thank you."

"Don't mention it. Hey, I don't know if you've noticed, but Sarah really likes you, and everyone knows you like her a lot."

"More than I can express in words."

"Yeah, well, just don't hurt her. She's been through a lot in the past few years. Her mom running out on them, her father always traveling. Melony."

"You don't have to even worry about that. I wouldn't dream of hurting her."

"Good, because if you did, you'd be answering to me." With that the men left the store to go straight to the meeting place.

_Thank you to everyone who has been reviewing.. just though I'd let you all know that I made a cast page and outfit pages fro like the prom dresses and school uniforms.. if anyone would like to see them.. send a review.. e-mail me at __ or im me on BaByObOoMeRaNg_

_Thanx and jumbo sized cookies to my reviewers _

_terri_


	14. Gothinka and Ouija Board

Gothika and a Ouija Board 

The rest of the day went by smoothly. Natalia and Shane didn't spend the night, so Jareth and Sarah were alone.

"What do you want to do tonight?"

"Whatever you want."

"Well, I'm kind of tired, want to watch Gothika? Shane brought it over and I need to watch it."

"Whatever you want."

"Hmmm, I don't know, are you sure you won't get scared?"

"Sarah, you must learn, the Goblin King does not get scared."

"Except of cars."

"Nervous, but never scared."

"Sure." She said putting in the dvd.

At the beginning, Sarah and Jareth weren't even in arms reach, but by the middle, they were right next to each other. Suddenly, a scream came from the television, and Jareth pulled Sarah into his lap. "Don't get scared, huh?"

"I thought you needed some comfort."

"Whatever." Soon the movie ended, and Jareth finally started to breathe again.

"Jareth, I'm going to go get some blankets." Sarah said trying to pull off his lap, only to get pulled down again. "Jareth… blankets."

"What of them?"

"Well, they aren't going to get themselves, let me up."

"Ask me properly."

"Jareth, can I go get the blankets?"

"I don't know can you?"

"May I?"

"May you what?"

"May I get the blankets?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"There right here." He said pulling a blanket up from behind the couch.

"Oh, my god!" She said walking over to the loveseat.

When Sarah got to the loveseat, an idea popped into her head. The goblin kind doesn't get scared, huh? "Hey, Jareth. Want to talk to the dead?"

"Sarah, that's impossible."

"No it's not. It's called a séance. We use this. It's a Ouija Board. The spirit controls this thing," she said picking up the mover thing, "and spells out things on the board using these letters. What do you say? You're not scared are you?"

"Of course not!"

With that, Sarah got up, gathered some candles, lit them, made a quick phone call, turned off the lights, and began to ask questions. "Is there a spirit in this room?" The mover thing went to "yes."

"What is your name?"

"G.A.R.Y."

"You're moving it!" Jareth accused. Sarah really wasn't moving the thingy.

"No I'm not."

"Okay, then let me ask a question. What is my middle name?"

"P.R.E.S.C.O.T."

"PRESCOT?!?" Sarah said, rolling over with laughter. Jareth just sat there staring at the board. "Let me ask a question." Jareth nodded. He wasn't sure about this. "Are any of us in danger?"

"Yes."

"Sarah, maybe we should stop."

"Who?"

"B.O.T.H. O.F. Y.O.U." Then Sarah and Jareth heard a loud crash from the kitchen. "R.U.N. R.U.N. R.U.N." it said over and over again. Suddenly, a figure came from the kitchen.

"Sarah! Stop!" Jareth face was full of fear. When it got close enough.. Jareth could hear the soft laughter that he knew was Natalia's. "Oh, I hate you!"

"I thought the goblin king didn't get scared?"


	15. Take Me Out To The Ball Game! A What?

Hey guys… I'm getting better now and can update now

Queenie- thank you so much… I'd like to see that PSK do better… Thank you so much… he may not get revenge right away… but he'll get her eventually… lol

PSK- Aww… I am so hurt… not! Sorry… not a nerd… and I don't make fun of them… some of them are really cool… I only wirte the stuff that actually happens to me and my friends… Natalia is my best chicka Aariel… Shane is my main man Antoine… I am Sarah… Jareth is… David Bowie! Well anyways… go ahead… leave mean reviews… if you don't like me… don't read my story! Cya later… no hard feelings ;-) ::Wink::

Moonjava- awww… I love you so much for reviewing all the time! Big gargantuan cookie to you… n if you don't like cookies… then a big piece of cake (brother- WHERE?)

Rosakara13- Sigh… some people don't… but I don't care! I have a blast writing!

Darie- Yes… it was so0o meant to be funny… more humor coming your way

Elementalmoon- you didn't see the original chapter!

Arrna- Walmart… $10! Or get it on-line!

Nupreacher- I'm sorry for the dissapointment… please forgive me 

Hey… if there anything you guys would like to see happen… just say so! No… I am not going to kill anyone off… but maybe later I'll let Melony get hit by a car! ;-)

Take me out to the ball game! What's a ball game?

After scaring the crap out of Jareth, Sarah decided to show him something fun. With all the excitement, she had forgotten all about the baseball tickets she was getting this weekend! The game started at 1:00, they would need to leave by 11:00. It was 10:00 now, she had to wake Jareth up.

"Jareth." Sarah whispered trying to wake him up. "Jareth." She said again. When she went to touch his shoulder, he whipped around and slapped her across the face, sending Sarah skidding across the room. She gaped when she hit the wall.

"Oh. Sarah! I am so sorry." He was at her side in an instant.

"It's okay." She said, a lone tear rolling down her cheek.

"Please. Don't cry." He said whipping the tear off her cheek. He let his finger trace over the outline of the bruise of Jareth's hand that was now forming on her cheek. In a second, it was gone.

"How? You? You're magic's back?" She said rubbing her jaw.

"I guess so. I really am sorry."

"I'm fine. Don't worry about it. Get ready, we're going to an Orioles game today."

"Orioles?" He said confused.

"Oh, baseball, it's a sport."

"Ah." With that, Sarah left to go get changed. Jareth felt very bad about hitting her.

An hour later, Shane, Natalia, Sarah, and Jareth were back in old Nessy. They were on their way to Camden yards singing "Under Pressure." (sorry, I'm a big Queen, Bowie, T.Rex, Ian Hunter, all that kind of music fan. I'm only 13! Thank my mom for introducing it to me!) Jareth noted how beautiful Sarah's singing voice was.

Soon, they were at Camden Yards. Sarah grabbed Jareth's hand in a protective, yet loving way. "Just stay with me and it will be fine." She said and flashed him a reassuring smile.

Jareth was amazed by everything. There were more people here than goblins in the goblin city!

It was about 3:00 now, and the game was in the 7th inning. "I've always wanted to catch a fly ball out here. Suddenly, there was a ball flying straight for Natalia's face. Shane caught it just in time! "Oh My God!" Natalia shrieked. Sarah gave Jareth a knowing smile. Would you like one? She heard in her head. She knew who's voice it was and shook her head as she looked over at him in an amused way.

It was about an hour later and the game was over and everyone was walking back to the car. Today went so perfect Sarah thought. Nobody was ready for what happened next.

O0o0o0o0o Cliff Hanger!!! Hahaha! Review please… they're will be another one tomorrow since I will most likely be home with strap throat… I am just falling apart aren't I?


	16. SARAH!

"_**SARAH!!!"**_

The four-some were walking back to Nessy when Natalia's little "gift" fell from her hand.

"I'll get it!" Sarah said as she was running into the street to retrieve it. Suddenly, Sarah heard Natalia scream her name, she turned, but it was to late. Sarah was hit by a blue 98' maxima with the license plate number "FDP525". Jareth was instantaneously at the side of Sarah's bloody heap watching in fury as the car sped away.

In a matter of minutes, an ambulance already had Sarah on a stretcher, on a breathing machine, and in the ambulance. "I'm sorry, but only one of you can go in the ambulance with her.

"Jareth you go." He didn't need to be told twice as he jumped into the ambulance.

Natalia and Shane were speeding after the ambulance when Natalia suddenly said, "It's all my fault!"

"No, its those drunkies fault."

"Yes it is! If I would have been holding onto the ball tighter, it wouldn't have gone into the street and Sarah wouldn't have gotten hit! Its… All… My… Fault!" she said between tears." Shane instantaneously put his arm around her into a loving hug.

"Natalia it will all be okay. I promise."

In a matter of minutes, they were at the hospital. When they entered the hospital room, they saw Jareth holding onto Sarah's hand and learned she was in a coma. Natalia turned into Shane and started to sob.

Hours later, Jareth was still in the same position, he didn't move a muscle.

"Jareth, you can go get something, I'll look over her."

"NO!!!" Jareth barked. "I'm not leaving her side. If I want this to work…" Jareth just stopped talking.

"What to work?"

"Nothing."

"Jareth, tell me."

"A mind link! In order to perform a mind link, I must be in contact with her body for 13 hours. No sleep, no food."

"What will this mind link do?"

"Hopefully get her out of this coma. I only have 3 hours left, I'm not going to stop now."

--- 3 Hours Later---

"Natalia, watch over her for me."

"What? Where are you going?"

"In. If she makes it out, but I don't, tell her… tell her I love her." And with that, his body went limp, just like Sarah's.


	17. MIND LINK

MIND LINK 

Jareth looked around only to realize he was in Sarah's room. He looked around, but couldn't see Sarah. Suddenly, he heard a small sniffling sound coming from the closet. He walked over and opened the door, and saw Sarah looking her absolute worst. She was crying softly, but the tears were streaming down her cheeks.

"Sarah?"

"What do you want?" She snapped bitterly.

"What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"Nobody cares."

"I do."

"Nobody cares about me. Not the guys at school, not my mom, not my dad. I am an outcast in my blood family. They all think I'm just the daughter of some hooker, that I was just a mistake. I think they might be right. The only ones that care for me are Karen, who I think feels sorry for me, Natalia and Shane. But they will always only be my friends, I'll never get married, nobody will ever love me, my dad's family is rite."

"Sarah…" He said as he pulled her close to him. "I love you." He said and pulled her into a deep passionate kiss.

"Jareth…" she said as he started to fade from view. "What's happening?"

"We are leaving the dream world you are in and going back into reality."

"What?"

"You were in a coma. You're coming out of it. Just give in."

"Okay." She said as Jareth fully faded from view, her just seconds behind.

She opened her eyes to see Natalia sitting next to her. "SARAH!!!" Natalia screamed, finally letting the tears fall from her eyes. She looked over just before Jareth crushed her within his warm embrace.

"Thank you so much." She said crying. Shane just watched them all, finally beginning to accept Jareth just might be the one for Sarah.

Hey all!!! Sorry I'm not updating as much as I want to. Friday is my interview with Harford Tech and if I do good in that, I'm in. So I'm really busy preparing. Well anyways, I need to ask you all something. I just got my DVD of David Bowie's Reality Tour (Record an Tape Traders for anyone who wants to know) and I'm thinking about sending the four to a Bowie concert, I have a lot of ideas for at the concert, should I do this? YES NO? Please either review or I M me on BaByObOoMeRaNg or ThExNaMeSxMaGiC with what you think.

_Also, If there is anything you all want to see happen… other than me killing off Melony, I'm plotting my revenge now… don't worry… please tell me… I need ideas!!_

_Thanks to you all for reading and leaving me reviews, especially you PSK (still not hard feelings babe!) Moonjava (You so0o rock!) and Jazzy (update your story dating the enemy!!! So funny!!! Oh, and do what I said about the paintball gun!!) for reviews all the time!!! _

_Terri_


	18. Alone In The Hospital Room

With Sarah alive again, Natalia and Shane were forced to go to school after bringing a bag of Sarah's things to the hospital. This left Sarah and Jareth alone in the hospital room. He wouldn't let Sarah lift a finger!

"God! I am sooooooooo bored!"

"I'm sorry, love." He said laughing. "There is nothing I can do."

"I want to get up. I want to go somewhere. ANYWHERE!"

"I know the feeling."

"Sure you do."

"Just because I'm fae doesn't mean I don't have the same feelings."

"I didn't say that you didn't" Sarah said in a playful voice.

"Sarah, I need to talk to you."

"About what?"

"I know how I got my magic back."

"I was wondering about that. How?"

"The labyrinth, it wants a queen."

"Okay."

"It chooses for me."

"Go on."

"It… it wants you."

"WHAT?!?"

"I know its a lot to take in at one time. I told it that we needed time. It says that we have all the time we need."

"How do you know all of this?"

"Remember on Sunday when we went to the… some kind of a bird…."

"Orioles?"

"YES! That morning when I hit you, you awoke me from the dream with the labyrinth."

"Ah." Sarah said putting her hand to her cheek. That really did hurt!

"So, will you consider it?"

"You know I will. Now, back to my problem. I AM SO BORED!!!" At that Jareth laughed. "Oh my god! I can't believe I didn't think of this earlier! Troy is in my bag!"

"You can fit a country in your bag?"

"No you idiot it's a movie. I'll get it!" She said jumping up.

"No. I will." He said pulling her arm back to him.

By accident, their lips met, but instead of pulling back, they started kissing. Very passionately. Troy was forgotten as the two thought of nothing but the other one.

They didn't even hear when the door opened.

_Sorry for the delay. I had a very bad case of writers block. I had to watch Labyrinth 6 times before anything came to mind! Then I had my interview for Harford Tech. that went pretty good. I hope I get in! I just got my best of bowie dvd and guess what songs are on there… Underground and As The World Falls Down!! I screamed so loud when I saw those songs. The videos are so0o cool!!! Well anyways… the prom is coming up. Remember this is beginning three weeks away. They will be going soon though. They still have 2 weeks. The next weekend is going to be very interesting! Can't wait to type it! I am going to skip some time so it won't be too long!_

_Jazzy… thank you so much for reviewing! Lily and Melony will get it soon! Bog dunks all around!!! Hahaha! I am so0o using my paintball idea somewhere. Yeah the interview went pretty well_

_Creative Imagination- Thanx for dedicating a chapter to my engaged cousin… she says thank you. haha_

_My instant messenger is BaByObOoMeRaNg if anyone wants to im me with ideas…. I really really really need some!_

_Terri_


	19. Woo Wooo

"WOOOO WOOOOOOO!" They both heard Natalia yell. They instantaneously pulled back, gasping for breath. "Yeah, I'm cool with the tongue wrestling, but you may want to stop before Shane comes in."

"Natalia, please don't say anything!" Sarah pleaded.

"Babe! You know I wouldn't!"

"Wouldn't what?" Shane said walking in

"Uhh… nothing!" Sarah said obviously lying. Shane just looked at her oddly. "Anything interesting happen at school today?"

"Oh my god! You missed it! Mrs. Kalb went totally twilight zone on us!" Natalia yelled suddenly.

"What?" Sarah asked confused. Mrs. Kalb was a religious hippy that was really annoying always saying "Get it?" you had to say "Got it," and she goes "Good."

"Well, everything was quiet and no one was talking, so she says 'It's getting twilight zone in here. Do do do do! Do do do do.' It was so scary!" Sarah, Natalia, and Shane laughed. Jareth was confused.

"Oh my god! I can see her doing that. Anything else?"

"Well, not having you at school today was pretty strange." Everyone looked over to see Trisha at the door.

"Trisha? What are you doing here?" Sarah asked confused.

"I heard what happened and I decided to come down and see you."

"Where are Melony and Candy?"

"They don't know I'm here. They would say that I was stupid and that if I would come and see you, that they wouldn't talk to me anymore."

"Why do you hang out with them? They obviously keep you from doing what you want to do."

"I don't know. Melony and I used to be such good friends. What happened?"  
"Candy came along." Natalia said bitterly.

"You guys know that I like you right?"

"Yeah. Why else would you be here?"

"You guys don't have anything against me do you?"

"No. You're the only one that actually apologizes when something happens."

"Okay. Well, I'd like to stay longer, but I have cheerleading. I'll come back tomorrow if its okay with you guys." Trisha said hopefully.

"Yeah. Come down whenever you want." Sarah said smiling sweetly.

"Okay. See you tomorrow guys!"

"Bye." When they were sure she had left, Sarah said, "She's not like the rest of them."

"I know. Why does she hang out with those sluts? They treat her badly, she obviously isn't happy."

"She seemed happy when you invited her back tomorrow." Jareth said. It was the truth.

"Her 'friends' don't care about her." Shane spat out the word friends.

"Oh crap! Did anyone call Karen and tell her?" Sarah said nervously.

"No. I'll call." Natalia said. She picked up the phone and called Karen.

"Hello?" Karen said cheerfully. Natalia could hear Toby doing something odd in the background.

"Hey Karen."

"Oh, hi Natalia."

"Karen, uh… Sarah was in an accident."

Silence. Footsteps. A door opening then closing. "Is she okay?"

"Yeah. She was in a coma, but she's out now."

"Oh, god! Should I come down there?"

"No. Shane, Jareth, and I are watching her."

"Oh. Who's Jareth?"

"She wants to know who Jareth is." Natalia whispered to Sarah.

"Tell her… my prom date."

"Her prom date."

"Ah. Tell me the truth Natalia. Is he her… booooooooooooyfrieeeend?"

"Hahaha! Yeah I think so."

"Okay, well take care of my baby. Bye Natalia."

"Bye Karen."

"What were you laughing about?" Sarah asked looking at her suspiciously.

"Nothing." The 4 friends sat in the hospital room for the rest of the night just talking until all of them drifted off the sleep.

_Like it hate it? Tell me please! I am getting over my writers block. Give me ideas… lol._

_Terri_


	20. What are you doing?

_**What Are You Doing?**_

A few days went by and it was now Thursday. Sarah was doing tremendously better and was going home today but was to stay home from school until Monday. Trisha would come by the hospital every day and stay for about 2-3 hours.

"Jareth?"

"Yes?"

"What are you doing?"

"Oh, nothing." He was sitting over by the radio holding the phone. Sarah had no idea what he was doing. It was about 2:45 and Natalia and Shane were just coming in.

"Hey baby! Hey baby! HEY!" Natalia came in screaming. Her best friend was finally allowed out of the hospital.

"Girls Say. Boys Say!" Sarah said back.

"You ready to go home?" Shane asked over Natalia's loud singing.

"Yeah. What are you doing seriously Jareth!?!" She asked as he hung up the phone.

"You'll see. Shane I need to talk to you. Away from them." Jareth said walking into the hallway.

"I wonder what he's up to." Sarah said looking at the door.

"Time to do the James Bond moves! Do do do do!" Natalia said going over to the door with fingers shaped like a gun. Just as she got to the door, it opened and hit her in the face.

"HEY!"

"Sorry. What are you a ghetto Charlie's Angel?" He said, doing an impression of Natalia.

"Not funny." She said slapping him playfully.

"Are you ready to go?" Jareth asked Sarah.

"Yup!" She said jumping out of the bed.

In the car, the 4 sang loudly to Queen, Ian Hunter, T.Rex, Black Sabbath, and a lot of other songs. But every time a Bowie song would come on, they would skip over it.

"Why are you guys skipping the good songs?" Natalia asked confused. They didn't answer. They were going towards the way to get into their neighborhood, when they skipped their entrance.

"Hey! Where are we going?" Sarah yelled. Jareth and Shane just looked at eachother and didn't say a word.

They finally stopped in back of a brick building. Jareth and Shane got out of the car and told the girls to stay.

"What the heck? Something weird is going on over here." Natalia said, starting to get scared. "What is they aren't Shane and Jareth and are like clones or something?"

"Are you hi?" Sarah finally asked. Natalia was acting crazier than usual.

"Yes, off pixy-sticks." Natalia said sarcastically. Both girls started laughing.

In about 10 minutes, Jareth and Shane came out of the building.

"Okay, what's going on here?" Sarah asked. Jareth threw a box at her, which hit her in the face.

"HEY!"

"Sorry. Open it."

"What is it?"

"A present."

"Not a peach or a crystal is it?" She asked shaking it.

"Just open it already Sar! God!" Natalia said.

She opened it up, looked in the box, and…

"OH MY GOD!!!" Sarah screamed.

"What?" Natalia asked. She took the box away from Sarah. She then screamed, "WE'RE GOING TO SEE DAVID BOWIE!!!"

The girls sat in the car screaming for 5 minutes. There were 5 tickets. "Who else are we going to bring?" Natalia finally asked.

"I don't know. God! We are going to be busy! This weekend, Bowie, next weekend, Prom, weekend after that, France."

"We have to go out and buy some concert clothes!"

"You just want to spend spend spend don't you?" Shane asked laughing. Natalia just stuck her tongue out at him. He did it back.

"Shane! Eyes on the road! Not on Natalia!" Everyone laughed about that.

God… this weekend was going to be fun!

_Okay people... they are going to a bowie concert... trust me... this is going to be fun... they are going to the reality tour... i know but its my favorite one! Its very cold outside... and its snowing... haha... i cant feel my fingers at the moment so they way im going to get the feeling back... is by typing... the next chapter will have them at the concert... the prom is coming... there are just a few more things that need to happen first... the prom will be like 5 chapters long... so sorry for the wait... i am finally getting over my writers block... yeah go me!!_

_Jazzy- you rock! Yeah Trish is a nice chick! Shes not one of those lil sluts like Lily and Melony and various other lil... woo... cool down.. haha_

_Inyuyasha- haha thanx_

_Rosakara- I know isnt he? why cant we find guys like him around here? o0o yeah... they all got boyfriends! (no i dnt think Jareth is gay... its just that every other guy like that is!)_

_Moonjava- thanx doll!_


	21. At The Diner

The 4 friends decided to go out for dinner. They decided to go to the diner down the street. When they arrived there, they noticed three certain people sitting in a booth. Those two people were Melony, Candy, and Trisha.

"Aww, look who it is. I knew you were faking it Sarah." Melony said walking up with her two other lackey's

"Hey, she wasn't faking anything!" Natalia said rudely.

"Who asked you?" She said rudely to Natalia. "Well, Sarah, I'll bet your even more screwed up than before."

"Sarah is perfectly normal!"

"Jareth, calm down." Sarah said grabbing his arm.

"Looks like the little freak's got herself a boyfriend. Sarah, how did you get someone so gorgeous?" She said eyeing Jareth.

"She doesn't hide behind a wall of cosmetics. She has true beauty, inside and out!"

"Jareth, would you quit it?!?" She said tugging at his arm now.

"Aw, how cute!" She then walked past them and over to Shane. "Remember Shane, when you realize you really don't want to go with that annoying Nat, I'll be here." She said with a hand on his chest. "Come on girls." Candy followed, but Trisha didn't. "Uh… Trisha… I said lets go!"

"No!" She said angrily.

"What?" Melony asked glaring at her.

"You heard me. I said 'NO.' I'm tired of being kicked around by you! Your no one special! Real friends don't walk over real friends! (Bowie line… Glass Spider Tour… hehe!)"

"Trisha, I have been nothing but good to you, and this is how you repay me? I made you…"

"You made me miserable!" Trisha interrupted. "You know what, you can screw with your face, you can screw with your hair, but your done screwing with me!"

"Fine! But you'll regret this later!"

"The only thing I regret is not doing this sooner!" She then grabbed a piece of pie off a mans plate, and shoved it in her face. Melony left the restaurant screaming. "So mush for a diet!" Trisha screamed.

Everyone in the diner, except for the man mourning the recent loss of his pie, cheered.

_Haha!!! Melony finally got what was coming to her! There will be more revenge coming up. Bowie concert will be in the next 1-2 chapters… cant decide to make it 1 or 2._

_Jazzy- you totally rock! Yes I am a candy! Haha… well there is one piece of revenge on Melony, your turn with Lily! _

_Spider Girl- thanx!_

_Inyuyasha- Thanx! _

_Daire- thanx! _

_If anyone wants to read a really really really good story… read Jazzy's Dating the Enemy… it is so0o good… and also threats and promises by creative imagination is really good to! Read those! And while were on the subject of good laby fics… read these stories by Cormak_

_The Debt_

Survive 

_One_

_Unexpected Concequences_

_Vendetta…which I wish she would finish_

_Waking Dreams- Finish it!_

_Find these on www. geocities. com/jarethsarah/a-h.html just take out the spaces… leave the underscore!_

_And scattered logics_

_A Necessary Deception_

_Find this on _

_www. geocities. com/jarethsarah/uc/unexpected.html take put spaces! Not the underscore!_


	22. The Concert

Friday was a normal day, except now, Trish had joined the group.

Saturday finally came! The concert was at 7:00. It would take 2 hours to get there, an hour to get in and find their seats, so they would have to leave by 3:00. By 1:00, the girls were ready.

Sarah had on a black mini skirt with a pink and black bowie shirt, fishnets, and pink streaks through her hair. (That's what I am wearing right now… well minus the pink streaks!)

Natalia was wearing jeans with a large hole in the knee, a black and blue bowie shirt, and blue streaks in her hair. (Have all that to!)

Trisha, who was also invited, wore Sarah's black and red Alad Insane (sorry is I spelled it wrong) shirt, black pants, and red streaks in her hair. (I like the streaks okay!) They all looked identical.

About half an hour later, the guys came over and were ready. Jareth wearing his black jean pants with a dark maroon shirt, hair in its untamed state. Shane with a black shirt and blue jeans (Bowie Song… Blue Jean… I just met a girl named blue jean… she's got a camouflage face in the night… I think those r the words!), hair spiked up, tattoo showing.

"Aw! Don't you all look adorable!" Karen screamed as she ran in with the big camera around her neck, both a video and regular camera. She had been back for two days now and Sarah had to hide Jareth in her room. "I have to get some pictures and a video!"

She pushed the record button on the video camera. "Karen, are you serious?"

"Yes! Your father has to see this! Okay, now all of you get together now." SNAP!

"Okay, Natalia and Sarah." SNAP.

"Natalia and Shane." They just stood next to each other. "Where's the fun in that? Go ahead… kiss her Shane!" Everyone laughed. Karen knew things without anyone having to tell her. Shane did as he was told. SNAP SNAP SNAP!

"Why did you take three?"

"I am sure you will all want a copy!" Again, everyone laughed.

"Sarah and her boyfriend."

"Jareth. His name is Jareth!" Natalia yelled from the couch.

"Okay. Sarah and JARETH! Do something crazy now!" Jareth pulled Sarah into his arms and the picture was taken. SNAP SNAP SNAP SNAP SNAP SNAP SNAP!

"Okay! Enough already!" Sarah yelled.

"Oh Sarah, baby! The camera loves you!" Karen said with a Mexican accent. Everyone laughed… again.

"Sarah, Natalia, and Trisha." The three girls did the Charlie's Angel's thing. SNAP.

"Okay, can we go now?" Sarah said just wanting to get away from her step mother.

"I guess so. Just leave a poor old woman alone to fend off her son."

"I am sure you will manage."

"Okay, bye babe! What hotel are you staying at?"

"Uh… we might stay at the Holiday Inn. I have my cell… I'll call you to let you know what's up."

"Okay. Oh Sarah! Come here." Sarah walked to her stepmother… who gave her $100 dollars. "Get something for Toby, yourself, your friends, and yours truly, huh?"

"Will do Karen. Bye now!"

"Bye Sarah."

The entire ride to the concert was either filled with singing, or Sarah telling Jareth what to do or what not to do. The whole ride, Nessy was making a wheezing noise.

"Shane, is she going to make it?" Sarah asked concerned.

"She's never failed me. I'm sure she'll be just fine."

They were at the concert and in their rows by 6:00.

"Anyone want to go and hit the gift shops with me?" Sarah asked.

"I'll go." Natalia said.

"Me too." Trish piped up.

"How about we all go?" Shane asked.

"Okay, come on." Since all they had were purses, they just took their stuff with them.

They got to the gift shop and were amazed by all the bowie things there. They spend 30 minutes in the gift shop. When they got back to their seats at 6:45, they went over what everyone got.

Natalia- Another Bowie shirt, gray and blue, a key chain, and some candy.

Sarah- A lighter for her dad, a poster for Toby, a pink and purple shirt for Karen, and she had gotten registered to receive a c.d. of that nights performance.

Trisha- a Black and blue bowie shirt

Shane- A steering wheel cover for Nessy, and signed up for a DVD of that nights performance.

Jareth- 2 shirts, black and red, black and white, a key chain, and some pop rocks… Sarah thought that would be interesting.

"Try the pop rocks Jareth!" Natalia said.

"Sure, why not?" He said as he popped a large amount into his mouth. Sarah could hear the loud popping and sizzling going on his mouth. He ad the oddest face on that made everyone laugh.

"Have you never had pop rocks before?" Trisha asked.

"Uh… no. He's from uh… Nebraska. They don't have pop rocks in Nebraska." Trisha actually believed this lie… to everyone's relief.

Soon the music to Rebel Rebel started blasting out the speakers. Everyone was clapping their hands along with the beat and singing Rebel Rebel along with Mr. Bowie.

"Having fun?" Sarah asked Jareth during one of her not so favorite songs.

"I always have fun when I'm with you." Was his reply as he kissed her on the cheek. The other 3 all noticed this.

Soon, the song that Bowie had written for Ian Hunter in the train station, all the young dudes, was playing. Everyone was singing along to it. Trisha was the only exception.

"You don't know any Bowie songs do you?" Natalia asked.

"I know 'Changes' but that's it."

"Your having fun right?"

"Yeah! I never had this much fun with them." She said with a big smile on her face.

The songs just kept on playing. Be My Wife, The Loneliest Guy, The Man Who Sold The World, Fantastic Voyage, Hallo Space boy, Sunday… and then all their favorite song…

"UNDER PRESSURE!" Bowie sang on stage. The song was definitely one of the best of the night.

Many other songs played and ended. At the end of the concert, they were all so pumped and wanted to do anything but sit down or sleep.

"SO WHERE WERE THE SPIDERS? DUH DUH DUH DUH DUH! WHILE THE FLIES TRIED TO BREAK OUR BALLS! DUH DUH DUH DUH DUH DUH! JUST THE BEER LIGHT TO GUIDE US! SO WE BITCHED ABOUT HIS FANS AND SHOULD WE CRUSH HIS SWEET HANDS?" Sarah and Natalia screamed on the way to Nessy.

They had been driving for about 3 miles when Nessy made a loud wheezing sound before completely shutting off.

"Come on!" Shane yelled hitting the steering wheel.

"What happened?" Natalia asked nervously.

"I don't know. I'm going to check under the hood." He went up and realized that the engine had blown. "Could this get any worse?!?" Just then… it started to pour down rain. They were in the middle of nowhere on a deserted street. Shane got back into Nessy.

"What's wrong?" Sarah asked looking very nervous.

"The engine blew! Now it's raining! We are on a deserted road in the middle of nowhere!" He said yelling, but not too loud. Just frustrated.

"Shane. Calm down." Sarah said climbing into the front passenger seat to calm her friend down. Just then… there was a knock on the window. Sarah, Natalia, and Trisha screamed.

They looked out the window and saw the one… the only…

"David Bowie…" Natalia whispered shocked. He motioned for them to put down the window. Shane did without a second thought.

"Do you need some help?" He asked looking at them all. Shane was useless, Natalia was just repeating his name over and over again in a whisper. Jareth was just sitting there. Trisha was just sitting there.

"Uh, yeah. Do you think you could call a tow truck? Our engine blew."

"Sure." He then walked away. Sarah turned to Natalia and screamed.

"Okay, we all just need to act calm. That means you Natalia!" Sarah said. David Bowie was walking back towards the car.

"They will send someone in about an hour." He said looking at what they were wearing. "As long as we all aren't doing anything, how about we go out for a bite to eat?"

"Sure."

"That would be great!"

"I'm starving!"

"Let's go!"

"David Bowie… David Bowie… David Bowie…" Was what each one said as they were getting out of the car and running to the limo.

"Where do you all want to go to eat?"

"Wherever is fine." Sarah said. She was somehow keeping her cool.

"Larry, go to the silver palace." The silver palace was the most expensive restaurant in the state! "Well, you all obviously know who I am, so who are you?"

"I'm Sarah."

"Pleasure to meet you." He said taking her hand and kissing it, then smiling slyly at her.

"I'm Jareth." He said putting his arm around HIS Sarah. 'MY SARAH! NOT YOURS!' he thought.

"Pleased to meet you Jareth."

"I'm Shane."

"I'm Trisha."

"It's an honor to meet you Trisha." He said, also kissing her hand.

"Pleased to meet you as well. Who is that lovely young lady?"

Natalia had stopped saying his name over and over, but now couldn't say anything. "She's Natalia."

"Pleasure Natalia." She just nodded.

"I'm guessing you all saw my show tonight?"

"Yeah. It was really good!" Natalia said suddenly.

"Wow… she speaks!" Sarah said hitting her friend playfully on the arm. She just gave her an annoyed face.

Dinner was great. David… which he told them to call him… he hated when people called him by his last name too… ordered EVERYTHING off the menu. Lobster, crab cakes, soups, appetizers, everything!

"Wow!" Natalia said as the food came.

"Don't just sit here! EAT!" David said laughing. They didn't hesitate. "Whatever weight you gain… you can work off dancing!"

"Were going dancing?" Trisha asked. If it is okay with you lovely ladies and your escorts. They all laughed. They all loved dancing.

(Authors Note: Mr. Bowie is single in my story and is about 24… lol…)

In about 2 hours, they were all headed to a dance club when David noticed something. "Trisha."

"Yes?"

"I noticed you do not have a date."

"Nope."

"Would you allow me the honor?" He said getting down on one knee.

"Sure." Trisha was used to Melony getting all the attention by the guys… she had David Bowie asking her out!

Jareth and Sarah were inseparable as were Shane and Natalia and Trisha and David. They all hung around each other. They could not believe this! David Bowie… was taking them… to a dance club! After about 3 hours of dancing, they were starting to get tired.

Soon they were back in the limo talking about everything. Then the topic of prom came up.

"Yeah, we have prom next weekend."

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah."

"Do you all have dates?"

"I'm going with my Shane." Natalia said proudly.

"I'm taking the beautiful Sarah Williams." Jareth said pulling her close.

"And what of you Trisha?"

"No… I was actually thinking of skipping prom."

"WHAT?!?" All 5 yelled.

"You can't skip your prom."

"I don't have a date."

"I'll take you!"

"What?"

"You heard me."

"Don't you have to go somewhere before then?"

"Nope. My tour is over. I can make one last performance at your prom and why not take a date?"

"Um… okay."

"So it's a date?"  
"Yeah." Trisha said happily. She finally got a date!

Soon they were dropped off at the Days Inn with a promise from David to take them to go get Nessy the next morning.

_Wooooo… long chapter! Had to get it out of the way though! If you want pictures of the outfits they wear to the concert or want to see the cast page I made… leave a review e-mail me at ThExNaMeSxMaGiC at or im me on BaByObOoMeRaNg_


	23. In El Hotelo

They 5 friends rented 2 hotel rooms. One for the guys, one for the girls. They were all worn our from dancing all night and wanted to do nothing but rest.

Shane went to sleep as soon as they got into the room. Natalia and Trisha both got into SEPARATE showers, (I shouldn't even have to write that!) which left Sarah and Jareth, yet again, alone together.

"Red or pink?" Jareth asked suddenly.

"What?"

"Red or pink? What is your preference?"

"Uh… red."

"Me to. Do you like to dance?"

"No." She said sarcastically.

"Stupid question. First crush?"

"You." She said simply.

"Me?" He asked amazed.

"Yeah."

"Ah. Was this before or after I got stranded here without magic?"

"Why do you think I would always call on you?"

"This explains a lot." Sarah and Jareth both laughed.

"First kiss?"

"You the other day."

"Ah." He said smirking.

"What are you 'ah-in' about?"

"Oh nothing."

"I hate it when you do that."

"That's why I do it." She then smacked him on the arm. "Hey! Be easy with me. I'm very sensitive!" He said making an innocent facial expression. Sarah laughed which made Jareth laugh.

"SHUT UP!" Shane yelled from the conjoined room.

"Sorry." Sarah yelled back breathlessly.

"Your beautiful." Jareth said suddenly.

"Thank you."

"Kiss me."

"Wha…" was all Sarah could say before his mouth was on hers. This kiss was much more passionate than the last one. Sarah didn't mind it at all. She was soon lifted up and taken over to the bed.

Nothing but kissing happened. It went on for about 30 minutes until they both stopped for much needed air.

"Sarah."

"Yes."

"I love you."

Sarah smiled. "I love you to." They then leaned in for one last kiss before falling asleep.

Natalia and Trisha had been watching since the first crush question.

Natalia was pushing Trisha back into the bathroom she had been in. "Sarah's got a boyfriend! Sarah's got a boyfriend!" Natalia was singing dancing around the room.

"Shane's gonna be ticked off!" Trisha said.

"Ah. What Shane don't know won't hurt him." Natalia said calmly.

"He's gonna know something is up when he wakes up in morning and they are together in a bed!"

"Okay. We need to make up a story."

"Okay."

"Sarah was having a nightmare."

"She was screaming for Jareth. We tried but couldn't wake her up."

"We went to get Jareth because he could wake her up with his magic… woops!" Natalia said covering her mouth.

"His what?!?"

"Okay, Trisha… this has to stay between the 5 of us. Nobody else can know what I am about to tell you."

"Okay."

"Jareth… he is a fae king."

"A WHAT?"

"A magical creature and a king. He is the goblin king."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes. He has magic and he took Sarah out of her coma."

"I knew there was something about him."

"Please don't tell them I told you. I want to tell them."

"Okay."

"And please… don't be afraid of Jareth. He's harmless. Trust me." Trisha nodded and went into the room Shane was sleeping in for some rest.

_Hey guys! It's snowing outside again so I though I'd write a chapter. Sorry it takes me so long to write chapters... but I got alot to do rite now._

_Well anyways... i keep forgetting to do this but here it goes._

_I do not own Labyrinth. I do not own Sarah... even tho every1 tells me I look like her. I do not own Jareth... but I will someday!_

_I own Natalia who i made after my friend Aariel... Shane who I made after Antoine. I own Trisha... who I made after my cousin Jaime. I own Melony... even tho i wish i didnt. I own Candy... and lots of it_

_and as of today... i own a labyrinth clock with Sarah and Jareth dancing which i am somehow going to make sing as the world falls down and magic dance._

_anyways... _

_Step1- read_

_Step2- review!_

_thanx!_

_Tezza... my aussie name given by Jazzy._


	24. Nessy

Shane woke up the next morning to the feel of an arm over his waist. Immediately he though it was Jareth and flung 'Jareth' off the bed.

"OW!"

"Natalia?" Shane yelled confused.

"No… Abraham Lincoln"

"Where's Jareth?"

She smiled wickedly. "What? You'd rather have him wrap his arm around you?"

"Natalia." He said sternly.

"He's with Sarah." That's all it took for Shane to jump out of the bed and run for the other room.

"Crap! Trisha! World war III is about to begin if we don't get in there!" She said running and throwing Shane's shoe at her.

"I DID'T DO IT!" She screamed and then ran after them.

"Shane. Before you freak out…" She stopped when she walked into the room and Jareth was not with Sarah. He was on the floor. 'Thank God!' she thought.

"Morning." Sarah said sleepily. "This was a great way to wake me up." She said rubbing her eyes. "Wake up Jareth!" She said throwing a pillow at him.

"What is with you two and throwing things at people to wake them up?"

"Family trait." Natalia said matter-of-factly.

Natalia looked over at Shane who was about to freak. "Shane… come with me." She took him out into the hallway.

"Would you please tell me what the heck he is doing in there!"

"She was having a nightmare. We tried to wake her up but we couldn't. We thought Jareth could help with his magic." She said 'truthfully.' She was a great liar. "Are you mad at me?" She said really wondering this.

"It depends. Are you lying?"

"No."

"Then no."

"Are you mad at Jareth or Sarah?"

"No. Apparently Jareth was trying to help her and Sarah can't help when she has a nightmare."

"Good. Well, David is going to pick us up at 11:00. It's 10:00 now. We got to go get ready to pick up Nessy."

"Okay." He said and Natalia turned away. "Hey!" He yelled and she turned around. "Sorry I freaked out on you. How's your head?"

"Fine." She said laughing.

"Good. I can't have you hurt a week before prom." He smiled and took her hand and walked back into the room with her.

"Hello Everyone!" David said as they all came towards the limo.

"Hey David." Sarah said.

"David." Jareth said getting in the limo behind Sarah.

"Sup dude!" Natalia said in a surfer voice. This made David and everyone laugh. Natalia and he voices.

"Hey David." Shane said high-fiveing David.

"Ah… finally. The beauty of the bunch." He said kissing Trisha's hand.

"HEY!" Natalia and Sarah yelled.

"One of 3!" He yelled back with a wink at Trisha. Trisha laughed and got into the limo.

"Have you had breakfast yet?" They truly hadn't so they said no. "Wilbur! Take us to the Denny's down the road please."

"Sure David."

They went to Denny's and everyone was all over David. He looked over at Trisha and she had the saddest look on her face.

She had finally gotten the guy… and now everyone was trying to take him away. Why did this always happen to her?

David put his arm around her and pulled her close. All the girls, and a few guys, in the crowd gasped. "Sorry everyone, but I am taken my a true beauty." This made Trisha smile.

"Uh… can we get something for take out? We can eat in my limo. It really is annoying eating with all these fans."

"Yeah, that's fine." Sarah said.

They all got their food and went back into the limo. In half an hour, they were at the repair shop. After 5 minutes, a man came back to the desk.

"We couldn't fix the car. The part we need for the car isn't made anymore." The look on Shane's face said that he was very upset about this. This car was his baby, and now it was gone. He just walked out of the repair shop without a word. Everyone followed, except for David who talked to the repairman for a few minutes.

"Shane. Are you okay?" Natalia asked concern all over her voice.

"I'll be fine." He said quickly and angrily.

"Shane. It was just a car…"

"Natalia… that was my fathers car! My father is DEAD! That was the only thing I had to remember him. Now that's gone too! It wasn't just a car! It was the only thing I could use so I wouldn't forget about him or my… sister."

"Shane… I'm sorry. I didn't know your father was dead or that you had a sister."

"Don't blame yourself. Get in the limo. I'll be there in a minute." With that she left him and got into the limo.


	25. Shane's Past

Shane was quiet the entire ride home. As soon as they dropped him off at his appartment… David announced… "I have a plan."

-Three Hours Later-

Ding Dong! The doorbell was ringing. "Oh great!" Shane said out loud. He was about to kill whoever was on the other side… until he saw it was Natalia.

"Hey." She said sadly.

"Hey." He said back and pulled her into his arms. They went inside and sat down on Shane's couch.

"Shane. What happened?"

"What do you mean?"

"To your father and sister?"

"Natalia. Are you sure you want to know. It's kind of depressing."

"Shane, I care about you. I want to know what happened to you."

"Okay. Sit down. It's a long story." Natalia sat down and looked at him.

"My dad used to do work in New York sometimes. One day, he got called up there for a problem on one of the top floors. My sister, Kali, was home sick that day. She was only 5 years old. She was the cutest kid, brown hair, blue eyes, and a beautiful smile. She was so young and my dad couldn't just leave her home alone, so he took her with him. My mom was a real estate agent so she couldn't take Kali with her. He was working and Kali was playing with her stuffed rabbit. I gave her that dumb rabbit. She loved it with everything she was. Suddenly there was an explosion. They said that he died immediately when the plane crashed. He was working in one of the world trade centers on September 11. The weird thing is they only found his body. They only found my sisters rabbit. But that's not the weird thing. It was the note it had in it. On the tag in the back, it said 'I'll see you again soon. Don't cry over me. Love you dirtball! Kali.' It was like she knew what was going to happen."

Natalia looked at him and cried. "I'm so sorry. That's why you were so attached to Nessy. I'm sorry."

"That's why I treat Sarah like my sister. I couldn't save my little one, so I try with her."

"There was nothing you could do."

"Yes there was. He called and asked if I could come home… I was at the movies with a friend… I said no." Then Shane started to cry as well.

The two stayed there all night holding eachother.


	26. David's 'Surprise'

Shane awoke the next morning to a knock on the door. He looked down at Natalia sleeping on the couch next to him, then he went to get the door.

'Thank god we have a day off.'

"Hey Babe!" Sarah said as he opened the door. "Where's Natalia we want her to see this too." Shane went in to get her and then came back out.

David, Sarah, Trisha, Jareth, and now Natalia were all standing in front of a huge box. "It's a little gift from all of us." David said to Shane as he walked into the road.

"Yeah… but mostly David." Sarah said as everyone laughed. She was in only his wife beater, and sweat pants. 'He's really hot!' Natalia thought to herself, biting her lip.

"Well! Open it!" Jareth said. With that, Shane pulled the box up… and what did he find?

"Nessy?" He said quietly. "She was un-fixable."

"Not when we have David."

"I got a new engine. Everything else is the same but that." Shane had tears in his eyes as he ran over and put Natalia into a huge hug, lifting her off the ground and spinning her around.

"You kept a secret?"

"Yup!"

_Like it? Hate it? Review! My friend Antoine (Shane) got jumped after school and was beaten up… got a concussion… a broken rib… and he's got bruises all over the place. This guy is like my big brother guys and I am so0o upset about this! Sorry if my chapters are put on hold for a week but I am going to be up at his house like every day! They are pressing charges and they should! When I find out who did that… they get to meet Spunky… the skull smashing guitar!_

_Jazzy… you're the best!_

_Amber and Conner… get better! Guess what… PEPPERMINT COUGH SYRUP! AHH! Thanks for el muso! Kenia is helping… I was on a writers block._

_MyDeath/ Spider Girl- thanx… my scanner broke and I cant find my digital camera… stupid cat probably ate it!_

_niichan626- shanky!_

_mariza riphaldin- register! I want your reviews! Lol… you get to be in and a.n_

_Love all of my reviewers! And the people who I-m me rock my socks! BaByObOoMeRaNg_

_Tezza_


	27. Why Always Me?

"Come on Trisha. We have to find you a dress for prom!" Natalia said pulling on her arm. The guys were going to have a guys day… so the girls were going to have a girls day out.

"It can't be to expensive. I don't have much money rite now."

"We have plenty of money." Natalia said with a grin pulling out David's credit card.

"Natalia!" Trisha yelled.

"What he told me, 'make sure shes gets a dress as beautiful as she is, no matter what the cost.'" Natalia said in her British accent. Sarah and Trisha laughed.

"No… Umm… Nope… What were you thinking?" Was all that was coming out of the girls mouth with Trisha. They though she'd never find a dress. This one is too pink, too green, too short. What was wrong with her?

That was until she came out in this dress. It was pale purple with a floral beaded design on the top. At the waist it stopped and went into a long flowing gown. This dress was made for her.

"Why didn't you try this one on earlier?" Natalia asked inspecting the dress.

"It just kind of appeared there… like magic."

"Magic huh?" Sarah asked. She then thought that she would have to thank Jareth later.

"This dress is definitely for you!" Natalia said happy this was all over.

"Yeah! I like it. I'm going to get this one!" She said running back into the stall to change out of it. Sarah then looked over at Natalia.

"Magic? Think 'he' had anything to do with this?"

"Probably. Oh, Sarah… by the way… she knows." Sarah looked at her with a shocked expression on her face. "I told her. It was a slip of the tongue and she found out."

"Is she going to tell anyone?"

"No. She's not afraid of him either."

"Okay." She then looked away and then over at the shoes. "I didn't know this store had a shoe department."

"It didn't."

"Jareth!" Sarah and Natalia both said aloud. Another hour went by until they had finally picked out shoes. It was 7:30 now and it was dark outside.

"Stop or I'll shoot." All three girls twirled around and saw a masked man standing there with a gun pointed at them. He grabbed Sarah and put the gun under her chin. "Now… empty your purses." The girls sat there still fearing for their friend's life. 'Why always me?' "NOW!" He yelled since they were still sitting there. When he was bending over to get the stuff… Sarah kicked him and the three started to run. He caught up with Sarah and tangled one hand in her hair.

"Now… you my pet… are coming with me." Then he laughed a horrible laugh as he pulled her towards the woods.

"Where's Sarah?" Natalia asked when they were back in the mall.

"Oh my god!" Trisha screamed and they ran for the security center.

"HELP!" Sarah screamed as the guy pulled her into the woods by her hair. He then threw her down onto the ground. "HELP!" she screamed again.

"Shut up!" The man yelled and punched her in the face. "I'd recommend you sit back, relax, and enjoy this honey." He said while trying to rip her shirt off.

"HELP!"

"I told you to shut up!" He punched her again, this time in the stomach. She then began to cry. He had finally gotten her shirt off to reveal a black bra. "Ah… you only buy black undergarments if you want someone to see them!" He said and kissed her hard on the mouth. She pushed him away and screamed… but not for help this time.

"JARETH!" She screamed tears rolling down her eyes.

The man laughed. "Jareth… Jareth…" he mimicked. "Calling for people won't help you. Who is Jareth anyway?"

"I am." A voice said angrily behind the man. The man turned and just as he did… was thrown up against a tree. The man went unconscious because of the magic behind the throw. "Jareth, King of the Goblins!" He yelled at the unconscious man before rushing over to Sarah.

All Sarah could do was cry into Jareth's chest. "Shhh… it's okay." He whispered into her hair as he wrapped her into an iron embrace and kissed her head.

Just then Natalia and Trisha, followed by 3 cops came rushing into the woods. The cops went to the man and Trisha and Natalia went to Sarah and Jareth.

"This man is out cold! How did you do this?" One of the cops asked. This man was very strong and they doubted this man could lift him, let alone throw him up against a tree and knock him out.

"When you have to save one you love, you get superhuman strength." Natalia said to them. They nodded and cuffed the man.

The cops took Sarah to the security room where they called Karen and got her looked at. She had a small piece of her rib chipped off and was pretty sore, but nothing too serious.

Jareth had called Shane and David and told them what had happened. They said that they would come up to see her, but then Jareth told them that he had called Karen and that they didn't have to come and get her.

"What happened?"

"We were walking out of the mall and…" she continued her story. By the end she was crying.

"Sarah I am so sorry. You should have called out to me sooner. I'll never let him near you again."

"I yelled help a thousand times."

"I can only come if you say goblin king or Jareth."

"I'll remember that."

"SARAH!" Karen cried from the door.

"Karen." Karen ran for Sarah and put her in a smothering embrace. "I am so sorry."

"It's okay Karen. Jareth saved me."

Karen then turned to Jareth and said "Thank god for you… if you wouldn't have been there… Sarah would have been…" she stopped and hugged Jareth.

"Anything for Sarah." He said and winked at her.

_Hey all! Hope you like this chapter… I know it's a little dark… but sorry. _

_Jazzy… I wuv you!_

_Jessica… thank you so much for being my fashion consaltant… hope fred don't squash you!_

_Amber and Conner… get well soon!_

_Thanks to all my reviewers I am too tired rite now to type them all… so thanx to everyone who reads and reviews my badly written story… lol…_

_2nd time psk has told me that I am a horrible writer and should die… sorry… but I got all my life to live and I got all my love to give and ill survive… haha! Listening to that song…_

_love you all and IM me on BaByObOoMeRaNg like Jessica and Amber… Conner… you don't type so it don't count… lol_


	28. A DATE!

The next day, Tuesday, Sarah went to school. By this time everyone had heard about everything.

"Well, I have to go to class now." She said pushing through a group of people. Truthfully, class didn't start for another 15 minutes, but she had to go somewhere.

She ran down to the 9th grade pod. There was a classroom there that was never occupied during the morning. Sarah had gone there many times to do forgotten homework.

She ran in and closed and locked the door. "Need some privacy?" A voice said from the darkness making Sarah jump. This earned a chuckle out of the figure.

"Jareth." She said relieved. "What are you doing here?"

"I had to see you." He said and took her into his arms. "You looked so upset upstairs."

"Do you have nothing better to do than watch me?"

"No. You seem so tense. Want me to get you out of school for the day?"

"NO! I've missed to much school thanks to you." He laughed again.

"How about I take you out to lunch?"

"Just me?"

"Yeah."

"Yeah. Anything to get away from them today. There like mosquitoes! They won't go away!" Jareth laughed again.

"What time if your lunch?"

"From 11:50- 12:40."

"Till then milady." He said and kissed her hard on the mouth before vanishing.

"Can't wait till lunch!" She whispered loudly.

_Hey people! I probrably wont be able to update for a while... my computers being taken down so we can re-do the kitchen floors... lol... well anyways... thanx to all my reiviewers and i love you all... its rite before school for me so i cant type them all... but thanx to everyone who reads my story... ill try to update at school... but its unlikely... _

_Tezza _


	29. The Date

Mariza Riphaldin- This chapter is for you!

Lunch could not come soon enough. The classes were uneventful, but between classes were terrible. She had to be saved by Shane about 100 times. She was in the last class before lunch and it was 11:49. Sarah sat there tapping her pencil against her notebook, which now had thing like I Love Jareth, Jareth Is My Baby 4 Life, Sarah and Jareth 4-ever written all over it.

BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG 

Sarah practically jumped out of her seat when the lunch bell rang. She ran to the doors to the school as fast as she could. She looked around, but there was no sign of Jareth.

"Looking for something?" A familiar voice asked from behind her. She turned around but didn't even get to see him before he smacked a passionate kiss rite on her lips. He pulled away and whispered; "Turn around," to her.

She turned around and saw a beautiful carriage in front of her. It was white and pulled by two beautiful white horses. With further inspection, Sarah realized they weren't horses, but unicorns.

"Jareth. You can't unicorns running around up here. We don't have unicorns." She said nervously.

"Calm down, you're the only one who sees this for what it really is." He said simply.

"What does everybody else see?" He snapped and it turned into a black car that looked a lot like a Porsche, but had something different about it. (Jare-mobile Jess! Ha ha!) Jareth snapped again and it turned back into a carriage. She looked down and she was now wearing a beautiful pink gown. Jareth was now wearing his usual goblin kind attire. "Yeah, I like it better this way personally."

"I knew you would. Now," he said bowing, "your chariot milady." Sarah laughed, as did Jareth. He took her hand and led her into the carriage.

When she got in, the seats were black leather. She noticed that there were strawberries and chocolate to dip them in on a little table.

Sarah sat down and Jareth sat rite next to her putting his arm around her waist and pulling her so she was sitting in his lap with her legs going to one side and her back was against the wall of the carriage. (Think side saddled on a horse…why does this sound so familiar… you know what I'm talking about Jess.)

He kissed her again and Sarah eagerly responded. After about 15 minutes, Jareth pulled away and told her to look out her window. She did as she was told and noticed that they weren't in Baltimore anymore. Heck, they weren't even in the aboveground for that matter, they were underground in the goblin city.

"Jareth, what are we doing down here?" She asked, afraid of the answer. "I thought we couldn't come down here until I agreed to be your queen."

"I never said that. The only restrictions I had were that you would have to come with me." He smiled, but she didn't, honestly, she was pretty confused rite about now. "I thought maybe you'd like to see the kingdom that would hopefully be yours someday, but I guess I was wrong. I'll take us back and we can go get pizza or something." He started to take them back, but couldn't finish because Sarah's mouth was on his.

"I love this idea and were not going back until after we have our lunch date." She said with her forehead on his.

"As you wish." He smiled and kissed her again. Suddenly the carriage stopped in front of a restaurant. Jareth got out and helped Sarah down out of the carriage.

They walked into the restaurant and the first thing Sarah heard was, "JARETH!" A small blonde haired brown-eyed girl ran up. She looked about Sarah's age. "I missed you so much! Where have you been?" She yelled running up and throwing her arms around his neck. This got a lot of jealousy out of Sarah.

"Hello Kariya. I have been aboveground with personal matters." He said releasing her. He then moved to Sarah and put his arm around her and pulled her in close. "Kariya, this is Sarah."

"THE Sarah?" She asked and Jareth nodded. "Oh my god! It's great to finally meet you! Are you going to be our queen? I think you of all people could do him some good."

"I may, one day." Sarah said putting her arm around Jareth's waist.

"Well, you all must be hungry. Go grab a table. I know what you want Jareth, but what can I get for you Miss?"

"She'll take the Lambonia." Jareth answered for her. The only things going through Sarah's mind were what the heck is a Lambonia and who is this Kariya?

"Who is she?" Sarah asked when they found a table.

"That's Kariya, she's my sister, Kaylin, best friend. Don't worry; she likes my brother Tristan, not me."

"Whoa… you have siblings?" Jareth nodded.

"You will meet them later. How about we make this, a little more romantic." Jareth then formed two candles and lit them. He dimmed all the other lights in the room. They were in a booth, so Jareth moved over so he could sit directly beside her. He put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her in so that they could be as close as possible.

Sarah smiled and laid her head on his shoulder. Jareth looked down at her and smiled. "What?" She asked him.

"Nothing. Your just… your just so beautiful." He replied and kissed her hard on the lips.

"Here's your… whoa." Kariya said and then sat the plates down on the table and walked away. Sarah noticed and laughed.

She pulled away and said, "Let's eat."

"Darn…" Jareth said, "I was enjoying what I was having." He smiled at her and reached for a plate. It had what looked like a red soft taco shell with red meat in it that was accompanied by green potatoes and purple corn.

He cut off a piece of the taco looking thing and put it on a fork and held it up to Sarah's mouth. "I can feed myself." Sarah said laughing.

"I realize that but it's more fun this way." They both laughed. "Now open up." Sarah rolled her eyes but did as she was told anyway. It was really good. It tasted kind of like sweet and sour chicken with a little hint of cinnamon.

"What is this?" She asked when she had finally swallowed it.

"Lambonia."

"Rite… well I'm going to call it the patriotic taco." Sarah and Jareth laughed and continued to eat, both of them feeding each other different things.

About two hours later, Sarah remembered she had to get back to school. "Don't worry. I will re-order time and you will be on time." He told her when he realized what she was freaking out about.

After a brief conversation with Kariya, they left and Sarah went back to school. Jareth told her that she was now on time and didn't have to worry about anything. Sarah went back into school, excited about seeing Jareth afterwards.

_There you go people! I am starting another story now, New Neighbors, but I will update both of them regularly. The prom will probably begin in the next chapter. I cant promise you when I will be able to update, but I will try at least one for each every other day._

_Jazzy… thank you!_

_Jess… we have great times and I'm using all of them. You get to call him Owly. Haha…_

_sparkling silver angel wings- thank you_

_Creative Imagination… socks! Lol… love you guys!_


	30. Prom Begins

The rest of the week was all the same. Mobs of people running Sarah down between classes, lunches underground with Jareth, pre-prom jitters. It was finally Saturday, the day of the prom. Sarah, Natalia, and Trisha were all getting their nails done.

"I can't believe it's finally here!" Natalia said excitedly. (A.N. Join the club!)

"I know. David says he needs to ask me something tonight." Trisha said sounding a bit confused.

"Maybe we can get Jareth to work some magic on Melony." Natalia said looking evilly at Sarah.

"I'll see what I can do." Sarah said and they all laughed. It was 11:30 when they left the nail place to go and get their hair done.

Natalia got her hair curled and put into a half up half down ponytail. Sarah got an up do with curls and two pieces hanging down in the front. Trisha got hers into a very elegant French braid.

When they all got back to Sarah's house, it was 3:00. The prom started at 8:00 and they guys were going to get them at 7:00. They went into Sarah's room and got into their dresses, put their makeup on, fixed any hair that was out of place, and they were ready, at 6:30.

"Wow, we made good time!" Trisha said looking in the mirror. The three of them looked like princesses.

-Downstairs-

The guys had just gotten there and were sitting on the couch talking with Karen. They all looked great. Jareth has his hair tied back, and it was actually tame. All three guys were holding white corsages since they didn't know what color the girls gowns were.

Suddenly, Toby came running down the stairs. "Gentlemen! Behold, the ladies!"

The guys stood and heard giggling coming down the stairs. The girls came down and the guy's breath got caught in their throats. They all looked equally beautiful.

Sarah walked up to Jareth. "You look amazing."

"Not too bad yourself." She said back. He leaned is head in and kissed her. Sarah pulled away when Karen pinched her back.

"Sarah, Toby is in here." Everyone laughed, except Toby.

"What?" He asked which made everybody laugh again.

Shane walked up to Natalia and David to Trisha. After about 30 thousand pictures, they were finally aloud to leave.

-Prom-

When they all walked in, they could hardly believe this was the auditorium at their school. It was beautiful with pinks, purples, blues, and every other color. Everyone was starting to file in and everyone looked great.

About 3 minutes after the blob of people, Melony and Candy showed up. Melony was wearing a pink and black striped dress that came 3 inches above her knees. She was wearing very high heels. Her hair was down and straight. Next to her, was a muscular drown haired blue-eyed guy who looked about 19-20. Candy didn't have a date. They walked over to where the chairs were and stood there.

"Candy, go get us some punch." Melony said and Candy just walked over to the punch bowl. "Okay, you know what were going to do, right Doug?"

"Of course, we went over it about 3 million times!"

"Good. You know the signal?"

"Yes."

"Okay. I told her she'd pay. Come on let's dance." She said dragging this Doug guy onto the dance floor. _Oh yeah… Natalia is going to pay._

-Authors Note-

Hey guys! Sorry it's taking me so long to update lately. I'm just really busy. The girl I tutor is getting ready for a really bug test so I have to work with her a lot. Harford Techs acceptance letters come out in a couple of weeks and I'm really freaking out.

Jess- I updated! Even with my busy schedule…

Bowie Girl- (sorry… spelling not so good) I updated and they are finally at the prom! Happy now?

Creative Imagination- I finally updated… can you blame me for taking long? I mean dealing with the guys at school is getting really annoying! But… then I have a bodyguard now huh?

Sorry guys… I wanted to thank all my reviewers… but it got like lost from my e-mail… sorry but really… thank you all for reviews!


	31. King and Queen

It was interesting watching Jareth dance aboveground style, but he was good and fit in perfectly. He never left Sarah's side.

After about 30 minutes of dancing, they were getting thirsty and decided to go get some punch. That's when David noticed Trisha was acting funny. He looked around and realized that she was nervous about Melony and Candy.

"They won't bug you. Just stay with me." David assured her kissing her on the cheek.

"Enjoying yourself?" Jareth asked coming up behind Sarah and hugging her from behind.

"Yeah, you?" She asked turning around in his arms.

"I enjoy every moment I spend with you." He answered and kissed her softly on the lips.

"VOT FOR PROM KING AND QUEEN!" One of the chaperones yelled handing everyone a ticket.

Goobashawoobasha!

"Doug, go!" Melony whispered when she saw the ballots being placed on the table with no witnesses around. Everything was going perfectly according to plan.

Goobashawoobasha

About 10 minutes later, the announcement of prom king and queen were about to be made. Everyone was nervous, except Melony.

"Prom King is…Shane McHendry!" Everyone clapped and he kissed Natalia on the cheek before walking up to claim his crown.

"Prom Queen is… Melony Trundle!" All but Sarah, Natalia, Jareth, David, Trisha, or Shane clapped. Melony walked up with a smirk on her face. "We will now have our traditional king and queen spotlight dance." The music started up and Melony was way to close to Shane.

"Melony, this dance doesn't mean anything to me. Natalia is still my girlfriend and you never will be." Shane whispered to her.

"Oh, but Shane, can your little Nat kiss like this?" Before Shane could do anything, Melony had his lips in a kiss that would drive any other guy crazy for more. Shane tried to pull away, but Melony's hand was keeping his head there.

Natalia saw this and couldn't take it so she ran out to the playground and threw herself on a swing and let all her tears come out. Sarah followed, Jareth tried but was told by Trisha it would be better if it were just Sarah talking to her.

When Shane had finally got out of Melony's lip trap, he pushed her away from him as hard as he could. She fell on top of Candy. "Don't ever come near me Natalia, or Sarah again!" He then ran out of the room to find Natalia.

"Oh, Nat! I know Melony did that to him." Sarah said engulfing her friend in a hug only a best friend could give.

"He sure wasn't fighting it." She said still crying. "What's that?"

"What's what?"

"That… over there." Sarah got up and walked over to what Natalia was pointing at. "Oh my god! It's the king and queen ballots!"

_This chapter is for my friend Aariel... shes really sick right now and I told her I would write a chapter for her. thank you to all my reviewers!  
_


	32. End Of Prom

Sarah and Natalia ran inside and went straight to the first chaperone they saw; Mrs. Caller, Candy's stepmother.

"Mrs. Caller! Look what we found outside!" Sarah said running up to her.

"Oh my goodness! Attention everyone!" She said into her microphone. "It seems the ballot box has been stuffed. We found the real cards outside. If the culprit would please come up now, they might escape suspension." Everyone started to look around. Nobody came forward. "Wait a second. I know this handwriting. Candy! Get up here now!"

"Jan, this is embarrassing!" Candy hissed as she walked up.

"I don't care! You get in the car now!" Candy walked out with her head down and everyone laughed. "Well, we will tell you who the real king and queen are in about 10 minutes."

Natalia and Sarah started to walk back to their friends. Shane was walking toward Natalia.

"Natalia I'm so sorry," he started. "She wouldn't let me pull I away. I tried."

"Don't worry about it. I know it was a trap." She laughed, as did Shane. He leaned in to kiss her but she put her hand up to stop him. "You're not kissing me with her saliva in your mouth."

"Trust me, I've spent the last few minutes spitting everything out. The thought of her kissing me makes me gag." He said and they both laughed. "But you will just have to deal with me kissing you." He moved her hand out of the way and kissed her. She responded by wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Well, this is a prom. Shouldn't we be dancing and having fun?" David said pulling Trisha towards the dance floor.

"Yeah. Come on Jareth! Let's dance!" Sarah said pulling Jareth after her.

"Put on your red shoes and dance the blues." David started singing. Everyone laughed and went for the dance floor.

Fall to pieces started coming through the speakers.

It was funny how much this song reminded her of her relationship with Jareth. Whenever she was alone she would 'fall to pieces' and not a moment later, Jareth would be there.

"Okay everybody! Let's try this again! The prom king and queen for 2004 is… Shane McHendry and Natalia Mentor!" Natalia gasped and walked up with Shane to get her crown. The rest of the night, Shane and Natalia were inseparable. They walked out of the prom arm in arm.

"Hey Shane," Melony said coming from the shadows. "How did you like that kiss?"

"Give it up Melony. He can't stand you, especially after tonight." Natalia said walking up to her.

"Well, if he didn't like that, why does he like you?" That was the last straw for Natalia. She pushed her into the street, and directly into a 4 inch puddle.

"Ahhhhh! You little! Ahhhh!" She cried. Everyone laughed. Somehow, almost magically, another puddle appeared and a car was coming down the road. It drove down the road and straight into the other puddle, showering Melony with the disgusting water.

"Good job!" Sarah whispered to Jareth, kissing him on the cheek. He smiled and laughed when Melony went to stand up and the bottom half of the dress she had been wearing tore from the rest.

"Go home Melony! Nobody wants to see that!" Sarah yelled as Melony ran down the street, screaming and crying her eyes out.

_Well… there is prom… this story is nowhere near being over though. Thank you to Amy for editing this one for me._

_If you want to see anything at all happen… except death to Melony… I get that one a lot… I have something in store for her… haha…_

_If anyone has instant messenger… my screen name is BaByObOoMeRaNg … talk to me… I'm lonely!_

_I just got a new dog named Sable. She's a black lab... tell me if u want a picture of her... shes so cute... she's 3 1/2... i love her... lol_


	33. I Want To

It was midnight when they all finally arrived home. Karen came out of her room because she heard the door open and saw Sarah, Natalia, and Trisha on the jumbo sized couch, Shane in his chair, Jareth on the loveseat, and David on the floor. "I can't believe the David Bowie is sleeping in my living room." Karen mumbled.

She brought out blankets, put one on everyone, and went back to bed. Everyone was asleep, except for Sarah. She was thinking about everything that had happened lately.

Jareth gets stranded aboveground. She discovered Jareth's car-phobia. Jareth asks her to the prom. She goes to the prom with Jareth. She is falling in love with Jareth. "How did this happen?" She whispered to nobody in particular.

"Sarah?" Jareth's voice called out.

"Sorry, I didn't know you were awake." She replied, kind of embarrassed the he had heard her talking to herself.

"Don't worry about it. I can't sleep anyway. What are you puzzled about?" He asked, the concern obvious in his voice.

"Nothing. Since we both can't sleep, you want to do something?"

"What did you have in mind?" He asked amused.

"That's not what we're going to do." She replied and they both laughed. "Do you want to go have like hot chocolate on the porch or something?"

"Sure." He said attempting to get off of the loveseat. He fell back down and Sarah laughed at him. "That's funny?" He asked putting on a demonic grin. Sarah nodded and he lunged as if to jump on her.

She ran into the kitchen and he chased her. She attempted to stop him by putting everything from chairs to salt shakers in his path. The chair stopped him momentarily, but he was immediately on her tail after getting past that obstacle. She ran out onto her porch and pushed the screen door in his face. He looked shocked for a moment, but it didn't last long. When he had pushed the door open, Sarah ran down off of her porch and into her front yard. She slipped in a small mud puddle that Jareth had no doubt stuck there just for that purpose. Before she could fall to the ground, Jareth caught her.

"Gotcha." He said and she looked up at him.

"Yeah, but only because you cheated." She stood up and sat on the bench.

"Who me?" He asked with an innocent look on his face.

"No, the land gnome behind you." She said sarcastically and he laughed, walking to sit on the bench with her. He put his arms around her and she snuggled in close. "Jareth?"

"Hmm?" was his response.

"If I did agree to be your queen, would I need to come the day that I decided, or could I wait a few days?" she asked nervously.

"I would never make you do anything against your will. You would have the choice of when to leave, if you decided to that is." Sarah nodded. She knew what her answer was now.

"Jareth, I have thought about this a lot." _Okay babe, it's now or never. You're alone. Just tell him now! _She said to herself. "I… I think I… I don't think I **know**… that I want to be your queen." _There! You said it! Good job! _He just looked at her completely amazed. _Why isn't he saying anything? _

"Sarah, are you sure this is what you want?" He asked, still looking at her with a blank stare.

"Yes. I am without a doubt positive I want to be with you forever. I just don't want to leave right away. I want to finish high school. I promised my father that I would. I never break a promise."

"Say no more. We will leave whenever you wish. I love you, Sarah, and I want you to be completely happy."

"I'll always be happy as long as I'm with you." She looked into his eyes, he looked in hers, and he then dove in for a kiss. Not just any kiss, the kiss that was filled with the most love and passion of a thousand lovers.

When they both finally pulled away, they just sat there in one another's arms. For the first time in both their lives, they both felt completely happy, wanted, and loved. They sat this way for the rest of the night, both of them drifting off the sleep on the bench.


	34. Night Before France

The school week wasn't as exciting as you would think. All the usual things happened. Tests, homework, annoying people trying to find out exactly who Sarah's new boyfriend was. David had a world-round trip scheduled and had asked Trisha to go with him. After a lot of persuading, Trisha finally got her parents to let her go. All David had to do was send the to Barbados for a week, and they gave in. They were all getting ready for their trip to France, but that was the only exciting thing for them this week.

It was Thursday night, the night before they were leaving for France. Karen had gotten a friend to trade in their tickets for a flight that took off at 9:30 am. Natalia, Shane and Jareth, which wasn't odd since he was living in Sarah's room, spent the night at Sarah's house. They would have to get up by 5:00 and leave by 6:00 so that they could get through all the security on time; they weren't looking forward to waking up so early.

"Sarah, what are you going to wear on the plane?" Natalia asked Sarah.

"Pajama's, what else?" She replied, Natalia laughed.

"Me too! There is no way we are getting up at 5:00 am and going to be able to take showers, eat, and leave by 6:00 without having to wear our hair wet on the plane."

"Exactly!" The guys rolled their eyes and the girls laughed.

"Women are women no matter what world they are from." Jareth said aloud. Getting hit in the face by two pillows afterwards.

"You have no idea how hard it is for guys to understand girls! We try and try and try, but never get it! We are so simple, why you are so, complex. You go to the store for our birthdays and buy us a football and we're happy. You on the other hand," Shane started talking in a girly voice, "I don't like the color, it's to big, it's to small, and I already have it." Sarah and Natalia tackled him and Jareth laughed.

This started a huge pillow fight between all of them. Sarah hit Natalia in the face and Shane laughed. That was the worst thing he could have done. He got hit in the land down under by Natalia's pillow. He doubled over like he was hurt, but it was all a trap. When she went over to see if he was okay, he grabbed her and flipped her onto the bed. Sarah hit Jareth on the side of the head and he went to hit her back. She went to run past him, but fell over Natalia's bag and fell on top of Jareth. She rolled off of him and everyone started laughing.

"You guys really need to get some sleep. It's 10:00 now. You guys should at least lay down now and try to get to sleep." Karen said poking her head through the door. She looked at Natalia and Shane on the bed and smiled. "Keep it down would ya'? Toby's in bed."

"Sorry Karen. We'll keep it down." Sarah said and smiled sweetly. Karen nodded, winked, and left the room. "You heard her." Sarah said turning around and going toward the bed.

"I call the bed with Sarah!" Natalia said flopping back down on the bed.

"Natalia, do you remember my 13th birthday party?" Sarah asked Natalia, flopping down on the bed.

"How could I forget? Danielle, Karli, Lauren, Amelia, Tarah, Taylor, you, and me all slept on that bed. I'm surprised it didn't break!" Natalia said laughing. Sarah laughed along with her.

"Then Taylor did the demon child thing!" This made them laugh more.

"Amelia hit her head on the bar somehow!" They laughed remembering the loud bang she had made. "Our little bar-tender."

"Remember how I woke you up?" Sarah asked, face growing redder from laughter by the minute. "I tapped you in the ribs and you shot a good 6 feet across the room!" Sarah laughed remembering the look on her face.

"I was having a dream and you woke me up! You scared the crap out of me!" Sarah couldn't stop laughing.

"The guys were all supposed to leave at 8 and they didn't go until 11! White Chicks was over at 8:15!" Shane laughed about that one. The only reason the guys were aloud to stay so late was because they had been watching White Chicks. When it was over, they all stayed another 3 hours.

"Remember the hobo was walking around outside and we told Joey?" Natalia asked still laughing.

"I WANT TO SEE A HOMO!" They yelled at the same time. Karen then started opening the door. They all noticed the door opening and put their heads down to act like they were asleep. Karen knew better.

"Go to sleep girls." She said and closed the door. Natalia and Sarah laughed quietly.

"I think she's getting mad." Jareth said amused.

"Nah, Karen doesn't get mad at me. You guys want blankets and pillows or are you good?" Sarah asked them.

"That would be good." Shane said.

"Get them out of the closet then." Sarah said and Natalia laughed. Shane got up and pulled the blanket off of them. The grabbed it just in time, but Shane was too strong for them. They were pulled onto the ground, Sarah next to Jareth, Natalia next to Sarah. Shane laughed and got down on the floor next to Natalia.

"Goodnight Sarah."

"Goodnight Natalia."

"Goodnight Shane."

"Goodnight Natalia."

"Goodnight Gobby."

"Goodnight Natalia."


	35. France

"WAKE UP SLEEPY HEADS!" Toby yelled coming into Sarah's room.

"Go away Toby!" Sarah yelled. He laughed and left the room. Everyone started emerging from sleep. "It is way to early for us to be getting up."

"Ditto." Natalia said getting up. She walked over to Sarah's vanity and looked in the mirror. "I am putting my hair in a ponytail and that's it." Sarah laughed and started to brush her hair. In a matter of seconds, it had gone from wild and crazy, to straight and beautiful. "Your so lucky to have hair like that." Sarah laughed.

"Guys, I overslept, it's 5:30 now. We have to hurry." Karen then rushed back out of the room.

"Crap! Looks like were all going as is." Sarah grumbled.

"Not necessarily." Jareth snapped his fingers and Sarah was in her favorite pajama bottoms and a white shirt. Natalia was in the same thing, but with a black shirt. Shane and Jareth were both in jeans. Jareth had on a black shirt, Shane had on a red one. "Happy?"

"Yes! Thank you!" Sarah said reaching up to kiss his cheek.

"LET'S GO GUYS! WE'RE GETTING MCDONALDS ON THE WAY!" Karen called from downstairs. They grabbed all their luggage from the corner of Sarah's room and headed downstairs.

France

The plane ride was uneventful. In a few hours, they were in France. They got off the plane and walked to the food court where they would meet Sarah's father.

"Anyone hungry?" Sarah asked. Karen had given her 50 for food or whatever she wanted.

"I could go for a taco right about now!" Natalia said. "Look! Taco Bell!" (A.N. I don't know if they have Taco Bell or not. That's just the first thing that came to mind.)

"Sarah!" She turned around to see her father, Robert, coming from the crowd.

"Dad!" He came up and hugged his daughter.

"Wow! You've grown in the past 6 months."

"Yeah, that's what happens when you're never around."

"I know, trust me, I'm planning on being in your life a lot more after this little trip." Sarah looked at him confused, but he went to see the others. "Natalia, you're looking beautiful! Shane, you're growing up. You must me Sarah's boyfriend." He said looking at Jareth.

"Dad, this is Jareth." Sarah said going to grab Jareth's hand.

"Jareth. That's an interesting name. Where are you from?" Sarah didn't need her father knowing who Jareth really was.

"He just moved in last month." Robert nodded.

"Well come on, let's go to my apartment so we can all start having some fun. DRIVER!" He signaled one of the people who drive around in those little carts come over. They loaded their luggage on and left the airport for Robert's apartment.

When they got to the apartment, they first noticed how nicely furnished it was. Just by looking around you could tell that he had spent a lot of money on furniture.

He showed them to their room and let them get everything just the way they wanted. When they were done, they went into the kitchen.

"So what are we going to do today Mr. Rob?" Natalia asked him.

"You guys can do whatever you want. I have to work today, we weren't expecting you to get here until late tonight. So go out and have some fun. Here, take this." He gave Sarah 300. "Get whatever you want. If you need more, just ask. Well, I have to go. Here's my number at work and a calling card. Bye." He then left the apartment.

"Well, what do you all want to do?" Sarah asked.

"Well, France is known for love. How about I take you out somewhere?" Jareth asked Sarah.

"That's fine. Here guys, you take 150 and you go out on a date, too." Sarah gave Shane 150.

"No problem. But how are we going to get there?" Sarah looked at Jareth.

"Fine, fine." He then transported them to a tourist community.

"We'll meet back here at, 8:00. It's 2:00 now okay?" Sarah said.

"Sure. Come on Natalia." Shane led Natalia to the left, so Jareth took Sarah to the right.

Sarah and Jareth went to a movie that they couldn't understand, not that they watched it, a romantic candle lit dinner, and a beautiful walk back to where they were meeting the others. It was cold so Jareth put his arm around her to keep her warm. She put her head on his shoulder and they stayed like this until Natalia and Shane arrived. Then they walked home.

Everything had been so great today, but Sarah's life was about to be turned upside down, and not in a good way.

0o0o0o0o0o0o cliffhanger! I don't know why I bother with it though… I'm going to write the next chapter now anyways. I have a question… does it ever say in the movie that the step-moms name is Karen or do we all just copy it from other stories? I checked the credits in labyrinth… it says stepmother… hmmmmm…


	36. Im Going

When they arrived back at Robert's apartment, they all started back for their room.

"Sarah." Robert called, "I need to talk to you." Sarah walked into the living room and saw a beautiful woman with brown eyes and brown hair. Sarah looked at her funny and sat down on the couch.

"Who's this?" She asked.

"Sarah, this is Melissa." He said and put his arm around her.

"And who is she?" Sarah asked, even though she kind of knew where this was going. _Please say I'm wrong, please! _

"Sarah, I'm going to be your new step-mother." Melissa said happily.

"WHAT? You've been cheating on Karen? How could you do that to her, to Toby, to me?" Sarah yelled.

"Sarah, the heart wants what the heart wants." He said matter-of-factly. He didn't seem upset at all.

"Your heart should want your WIFE! You can't just leave us! That's what my mother did!" Sarah yelled, crying now.

"I'm not leaving you. You are going to live here with me and Melissa." He said and smiled at her.

"No! I am going back home to Karen and Toby! They are already going to lose one family member! They are not going to lose a second one!" She was bawling out tears now.

"Sarah, I am your father. You will do what I say!" Robert stood up, angry that his daughter was going to defy him.

"I am 18 now, ROBERT! I don't HAVE to listen to you! Remember when Linda left and I said that I didn't consider her my mother anymore, that's how I am with you now! You are no longer my father!"

"Do you actually think Karen is going to want you in her house? Nobody wants you there Sarah! Where are you going to live when Karen kicks you out? You will be living on the streets! I will ask one more time, live here in France with me." Sarah cried even more now because she knew he was right. Karen would probably not want her around any more. It would be a constant reminder of him.

"No." She then ran for her room. She ran inside and slammed the door. She started to pack up her things.

"Sarah, what's wrong?" Natalia asked noticing the tears rapidly flowing down her face.

"Robert is cheating on Karen. I just had to disown myself. He wanted me to stay here and live with him and Melissa." Sarah cried and Natalia gave her a hug only a best friend can give.

Shane looked at Jareth. "We have to get her out of here." Jareth nodded and went over to Sarah. He took her in his arms and rocked her back and forth.

"It's okay Sarah. Everything will turn out okay." He assured her.

"On top of that, he tells me that Karen won't want me there anymore. Where am I going to live? What am I going to do Jareth?"

"Come Underground for a visit. All you have to do is say the word and we're there. All of us." He said looking up at Shane and Natalia.

"For how long?" Sarah asked.

"We were only supposed to be here tomorrow and Sunday." Natalia stated.

"You can stay for as long as you wish. I can re-order time to make you arrive at your homes the exact time your parents expected you." Jareth said softly, still holding Sarah in a loving embrace. Natalia looked at Shane and he nodded.

"Okay." Sarah said, still sobbing.

"I'll go tell Robert that we are leaving." Jareth got up to go talk to Robert. He could have killed the man that called himself her father. When he got into the living room, Robert was alone. "Robert, we are leaving."

"To go where? Karen won't want her there." Robert said, glaring daggers at Jareth.

"Sarah, Natalia, and Shane will come to my vacation house in…" _Where did David send Trisha's parents? _ "Barbados. And I must say, you are a very horrible excuse for a man. Anyone who takes part in adultery should be horse-whipped."

"That is really none of your business." Robert said angrily.

"Sarah is my business. Anything that hurts her hurts me." Jareth turned when he heard someone walking from the hallway. "We will be leaving now. Goodbye." He walked over and put an arm around Sarah, kissing her tear-stained cheek. Sarah didn't say a word to Robert as they walked out.

When they got out of the apartment, Jareth transported them inside his castle's throne room. "Come, I'll show you your rooms." Everyone started to follow Jareth.

Natalia was the first one to get her room. Shane's was across the hall and up a door. The rooms were beautifully furnished. Shane's was navy blue and Natalia's was light blue. They had huge bathrooms, closets, and the rooms their selves were huge.

He walked Sarah up the hall about 50 doors, went around a turn, and then stopped. "I'm kind of far away from the others." She said, wondering why he would put her over here alone.

"They are staying where the most important guests sleep, such as kings and queens. This is the royal wing. Nobody comes here except a few select servants and me. You are being put over here because, one, you are my future queen, two, I want you near me incase anything you need me." He said and smiled. "This is your room. You will sleep here whenever you visit the underground." She attempted to smile back up at him. He kissed her lips softly and then opened up the door for her.

She looked around at everything. The room's main color was maroon. There was a magnificent bed 3 times the size of a king bed. It had a beautiful vanity, huge bathroom, a bay window that looked out over the labyrinth, and a walk in closet.

"You like it?" He asked coming up behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Yeah. It's great. Thank you so much for bringing us down here." She said turning around in his arms.

"You need to get away from your life aboveground for a while. You can all stay for as long as you want. In fact, there is a ball this week. I would be honored if you would join me." He said looking into her eyes.

"Of course I'll go with you." She leaned up and kissed his lips. He pulled her in closer and deepened the kiss. After about 3 minutes, they both pulled away. He pulled her towards the door to her room.

"Through that door over there are my chambers. If you need anything at all, do not hesitate to come over and ask. I don't care what it is, what time it is, or anything. Whatever you ask for I will get you." She nodded and he kissed her lips again. "I love you."

"I love you, too." She said back to him.

"You need sleep tonight, I will leave you now. Goodnight my love." He walked away and Sarah went into her room. After brushing her hair, she got into the bed and drifted off to sleep.


	37. The Next Morning

THIS CHAPTER IS FOR DANIELLE! IF IT WASN'T FOR HER BUGGING ME AT SCHOOL TO UPDATE... I WOULDN'T BE UPDATING DO OFTEN! THANK HER!

Sarah awoke the next morning on her own. She looked at the clock, and it was 10:00, not that she knew what that exactly meant. She got up and went to her window. She had no idea what the weather was like so she opened it. It felt like mid spring outside so she got on a pair of jean Capri's and a t-shirt. She brushed her hair and walked out of her room.

She had been walking for about 10 minutes and had no idea where she was. "It's official, I'm lost." She said aloud to nobody in particular.

"Need help?" A voice asked from behind her. She turned to see a beautiful brunette woman with brown eyes behind her.

"Uh, yeah. Do you know where Jareth or my friends are?" She asked nervously. _Who is this girl? _

"Probably the throne room. You must be Sarah." The woman said motioning for Sarah to follow her.

"Yeah, I'm Sarah. Who are you?" She asked unsure if she should follow this woman.

"I'm Kaylin, Jareth's sister," replied the woman; "come on I'll take you to him." Sarah nodded and followed. They sat in silence for a few minutes, but then a man came into view.

"Kaylin, who's this?" The man asked. He had blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Tristan, this is Sarah." Kaylin said happily.

"THE Sarah?" Kaylin nodded. "And you are just walking her through the castle?"

"I'm taking her to Jareth, is he in the throne room?" Kaylin asked. Tristan was now walking with them.

"You know our brother." Tristan then looked back at Sarah. "Sorry if she's boring you. She's just upset because she had to break up with her boyfriend last night."

"Shut up Tristan!" Kaylin said hitting him on the arm.

"You shut up! It's true! He was jerk anyway!"

"You're a jerk!" This started a fight that lasted about a minute.

"Children, children, can't we all just get along." Jareth said coming from behind them.

"We do get along, unless he starts something." Kaylin said.

"I didn't start anything!"

"I don't care who started it! I'm going to finish it!" Jareth practically yelled over the two bickering. "Now either you both stop or Kaylin, you can go back to King Morlin and beg for him to take you back, and you Tristan can go back and live with mom and dad." Jareth said, stopping the argument.

"Sorry Jare." Tristan said.

"Yeah, we'll be good." Kaylin said afterwards.

"Come on sis, last one to the gardens makes milkshakes!"

"Well get your ingredients out!" Kaylin said disappearing. Not a moment later, Tristan did the same.

"Tristan and Kaylin, they are crazy. I see you have finally emerged." He said with a smile.

"Yeah, why didn't anyone wake me up?" She asked.

"You needed as much sleep as you could get." He took her hand and led her down the hallway.

"Thanks. Well, what are we going to do today?" She asked putting her head on his shoulder. He removed his hand from hers, arm wrapping around her waist

"Well, I have to do some preparations for the ball, you, Natalia, and Shane are going to get measured for your ball attire, after that, you can explore the castle or do whatever you wish." Sarah almost burst out laughing thinking about Shane wearing the type of clothes Jareth did.

Jareth led Sarah into a large dining room where Natalia and Shane were sitting. "Hey Sarah!" Natalia said going up to her friend. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm doing pretty good, I think I'm over the shock of it all."

"I am so sorry about all of this." Natalia said hugging her best friend.

"Don't be, it's not your fault." She said and Natalia pulled away.

"Are you sure your okay? When your mom left you were horrible for weeks." Natalia said with a concerned look.

"Yeah, I figured that it's not my fault so why should I beat myself up about it?" Natalia nodded and smiled.

"Well, I have to go and take care of some things for the ball. The seamstress should be here any minute now to get your measurements for your ball attire. I will see you all again at lunch." Jareth said, he kissed Sarah on the cheek and left the room.

"I'm telling you right now," Shane started, "There is no way I am wearing pants like his." Natalia and Sarah burst out laughing and Shane gave a small chuckle.


	38. Trouble Makers

THIS CHAPTER IS FOR CONNER! HAPPY BIRTHDAY BABE! LOVE YOU!

Almost as soon as Jareth had left the room, a small elfin woman appeared.

"Hello missies! I am Floral, the kings seamstress." She bowed deeply. "I will take care of you two missies, Chico here," an elfin man appeared and bowed, "will take care of you gent."

Chico motioned for Shane to follow him, and Shane did.

"Well missies, let's get your measurements. You missy," she pointed to Sarah.

"I'm Sarah." She said and smiled sweetly.

"The kings Sarah? It's an honor to be taking your measurements. Stand up straight and put your arms out straight." Sarah did as she was told.

Flora brought out four pieces of rope. She wrapped the first one around Sarah's waist and tightly tied it. She took the second piece out and put it from wrist to wrist. She tied it tightly around her wrist. She wrapped one around her neck and again tied it tightly. She took the final rope, put it from waist to toe and cut it. She took the remaining rope and put it from collarbone to waist and again cut it.

"Now your turn missy." Natalia came over and Flora repeated the procedure. "Well, were done." Flora bowed and disappeared.

"Well, that was fun. What do you want to do now?" Natalia asked turning to Sarah.

"Want to go explore the castle?" Natalia nodded and they ran out of the throne room.

They came around a corner and saw a huge staircase. "Hey Sarah, you thinking what I'm thinking?" Natalia asked pulling out something that looked like a sled out of a broom closet, sitting it on the top of the stairs.

"Shotgun!" Sarah yelled jumping on. Natalia got on behind her and she pushed off.

Jareth was sitting in his study working hard so he could finish before lunch. Suddenly he heard loud noises and screaming from outside. About after 30 seconds of this, something hit his study door, hard. He walked over to it and was surprised to see Sarah and Natalia on the floor laughing hysterically.

"What exactly do you think you are doing?" He asked looking all serious, hands on his hips, lips in a straight line.

Sarah looked up at him and replied sweetly, "Stair surfing." Jareth rolled his eyes and couldn't help but laugh.

"Do I need to watch you two every second you are here?" He asked with a smile on his face.

"Maybe." Natalia said, finally standing up. Sarah got up after her and Jareth rolled his eyes again.

"I have a lot of work to do and I would appreciate it if you two could do something not so destructive." Sarah and Natalia laughed.

"We'll try our best." Sarah said, still laughing. "Come on Natalia, let's go find something non-destructive to do."

"That's impossible for us." She said following Sarah down the hall.

Jareth went back into his study and laughed. "That girl is so crazy, that's why I love her." He went back to his desk and was immediately working hard again.

Natalia and Sarah looked into almost every room. Most were either guest rooms or some other room that was of no interest to them. That was before they had found the kitchen.

"Hey Natalia, you want to cook something?" Sarah asked with a mischievous smile on her face.

"You know what they say, too many cooks spoil the broth."

"Who says were going to make soup?" Sarah said and Natalia laughed.

"Your right! Let's go make something!" Natalia said waking into the kitchen.

"There's something you should know, I failed cooking." Sarah laughed.

"Ah, so did I. Who cares? We don't have to follow a recipe." Natalia said and Sarah laughed.

"Okay, so let's get out some flour, eggs, sugar, and whatever else you can find."

About and hour later, Sarah and Natalia were cover from head to toe in flower, sugar, salt, and every other powdery substance known to man, or fae. They looked at their creation. It looked like gray jello with pieces of bread, clumps of sugar, and chocolate chips in it. It was the most ugly piece of food they had ever seen.

"We've created a monster." Sarah said so matter-of-factly it was funny. Natalia burst out laughing, Sarah didn't follow too far behind.

Jareth heard them laughing as he walked past the kitchen. He opened the door and the sight he saw was funny enough to make the person who had never smiled laugh.

"Didn't I ask you two not to destroy anything?" He asked trying not to laugh.

"We didn't destroy anything, we created… something." Sarah said pointing to their jello.

"What is that?" He asked.

"We don't know but we both failed cooking so that should explain it." Natalia answered and he laughed.

"Let's throw it away before it starts walking." Jareth said grabbing the plate it was on, holding it out as far as he could. It looked like Jareth was scared of their creation.

"Hey Jareth," Natalia started, "I dare you to try a bite."

"No way." Was all he said throwing the creation in the trashcan. "You can't go to lunch looking like that." Jareth snapped and Sarah and Natalia were immediately changes into dresses. Natalia's was a pale blue and Sarah's was a deep red wine color. Surprisingly enough, she matched with Jareth. They were both now as clean as if they had just gotten out of a bath.

"I got to learn how to do that." Sarah whispered to Natalia.

"Come on, we have reservations at the fanciest restaurant in the underground in 15 minutes." Sarah walked over to him and he put his arm around her waist. Natalia smiled and followed.

87878787878787878787878

Author's notes:

Everything that happened in this chapter, Aariel and I have done. Stair surfing is something we do every time she comes over my house now. The 'creation' they made in this is real. We don't know exactly what we put in it, but it was the creepiest thing I have ever seen.

Creative Imagination- I updated just for your birthday Conner!

Jazzy- thank you babe! Your story is so much better than mine though!

Moonjava- thank you!

Spider Girl- Thank you… I try my best… I write this about things that happen to my friends and me… everything in this story happens… well… almost everything… I wish I had a Jareth.

Sparkling Silver Angel Wings- I know! Kill Robert:Grabs pitchfork: me and you babe! We going after him rings up!

Noki- thanks… what does that mean by the way? I like the way it sounds… Happenstance…

Peroxide- I did not! They did go underground! You owe me an apology!


	39. Jewlery Store

THIS CHAPTER IS FOR TIMMY! CONGRATULATIONS TIMMY FOR GETTING CAUGHT UP IN MY STORY!

In about 10 minutes, Sarah, Natalia, Shane, and Jareth were transported to LaSalle. Almost as soon as they arrived, a young girl that looked no older that 13 came forth.

"Your Majesty," she said getting on one knee, eyes on the floor, "your table is this way."

"Lead the way." He said and the girl got up, eyes still on the floor in front of her, and led them to a table. She sat menus on the table and hurried away.

Sarah picked up a menu, but it was written in a different language. She looked at Jareth.

"Don't worry love, I already know what I am ordering everybody." He said with a smile. She smiled back. Jareth ordered a buffet of food. Natalia didn't hesitate in scooping huge amounts of food onto her plate.

"Natalia, you're a pig!" Sarah said to her friend.

"No she's not. Food is meant to be eaten." Jareth said.

"Thank you!" Natalia said, giving a pointed look at Sarah.

"In fact, Sarah you should eat more. Your so thin."

"I eat a lot, but it just doesn't stick." (Aariel's note: That's true… Terri can eat a cow and not gain a pound! I'm jealous!) Everyone laughed and began eating.

About 3 hours later, they were finally done their food. Jareth put 7 coins on the table, gave one to the young girl, and left the restaurant. "Well, what do you all say about going shopping in the Goblin City?" Jareth asked. They all agreed.

Jareth lead them into a jewelry store. "I have business to attend to while we are here. Look around." He said walking into the back room.

Sarah was awed by all of the beautiful jewelry. They were the most beautiful things she had ever seen. They all looked like things you would see aboveground, but completely different.

A certain necklace caught Sarah's eye. It was a gold chain with silver weaved into it. It had a beautiful clear crystal as a charm.

"See anything you like?" Jareth asked leaning casually against the glass. He had noticed Sarah looking intently at something.

"Yeah, this is gorgeous!" she said pointing to the necklace.

"Ah, the elfin crystal necklace. The elves make beautiful jewelry. I'm sure it will look beautiful on you." He said with a smile.

"Jareth, you don't have to."

"No, I want to. My queen-to-be wants a necklace, and she will get it." He answered with a smile.

"Oh, Jareth." She said putting her face to his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her head. He took her chin in his hand and lifted her head up to look at him. He ran his fingers over her collarbone and the necklace was on.

"Thank you." She said.

"No, thank you for agreeing to be my queen." He said and she leaned up to kiss him.

Natalia looked over at the sight and smiled. She looked over to Shane and was surprised to see him smiling and not freaking out on them.

Shane noticed her looking at him and walked over to her. "I can't believe-" she was cut off by his lips on hers. "Whoa, that was random."

"Your always random. It was my turn." Shane said with a smile. Natalia went in and kissed him again.

The owner came out of him room, looked around, and walked back in. This made Sarah laugh, which stopped Jareth's constant kissing.

"We should get back to the castle." Jareth said.

"What, you have to work?" She asked.

"No, the shop owner might get mad that we are taking away his business." Jareth said and Sarah laughed.

"Okay, if you can get those two apart." Sarah said pointing at Natalia and Shane. Jareth smiled.

"Why break them up?" He snapped and they were back in the castle.

AUTHORS NOTES:

**TASHA SNAPE: I TRY LOL… WE ALL CALL HER THAT AND I KNOW SOME REALLY NICE KARENS!**

**INYUYASHA- THANK YOU:HEAD BANGS: OKAY… WELL MY LIFE IS FUNNY… WHAT CAN I SAY?**

**SPIDER GIRL- I KNOW… THAT WAS THE FUNNIEST DAY EVER FOR ME AND AARIEL… WELL… EVERYDAY IS FUNNY FOR US!**

**PEROXIDE- THANK YOU!**

**BOWIEGIRL- THANK YOU LOL…**

**LADY OF THE LABYRINTH- JELLO IS SOMETHING THAT REALLY HAPPENED… WE DIDN'T EVEN USE JELLO SO HOW IT TURNED OUT THAT WAY WE DON'T KNOW.**

**TELL ME IF YOU ALL HAVE ANY IDEAS THAT YOU WANT ME TO PUT IN HERE! **

**THANX…**

**OOO! I MADE A WEB PAGE… JUST TAKE OUT THE SPACES**

**http:www. Geocities. Com/ thexnamesxmagic.**


	40. The Necklace

Jareth transported them all back to the throne room.

"I'm going to go to my room." Natalia said almost as soon as they arrived there.

"Yeah, me too." Shane said following Natalia. Sarah and Jareth laughed.

"Wonder if they are going to the same room." Sarah said. Jareth picked her up bridal style and carried her over to his throne. When he got there, he sat her down in his lap so that her legs were over one arm of the throne, her back was against the other, and his arms were around her waist.

"So tell me, how do you like your kingdom-to-be?" He asked giving her a smile.

"I love it, it's so magical and free." Jareth laughed. "What?"

"That's because it is magical. Everything here has some type of magic. Your necklace for example," he said picking up the crystal, "will tell you if danger is near. If it ever turns red, you get yourself to me. I promise you here and now I will never let any harm come to you." He said with a serious look on his face.

"I know." Sarah said putting her forehead on his.

"Ah, did you also know that I love you?" He asked with a smile.

"Did you know that I love you?" Sarah answered with a question. Jareth smiled and crashed his lips onto hers. Every second the kiss getting more and more demanding.

"Hey Jareth, whoa!" Kaylin said coming into the throne room. Sarah and Jareth parted and she got off his lap. "Sorry for interrupting make out fest 2005, but I need you to tell me how you want you to see the ballroom and tell me if there is anything you want changed for tomorrow night's ball." She said, an embarrassed blush coming to her cheeks.

"I have a question." Sarah spoke up.

"Shoot." Kaylin answered.

"Why are you having a ball?" Sarah had no idea why they were having this ball.

"Well," Kaylin started, "it all honors a great warrior by the name of Darnel. He saved the labyrinth and the underground, but mainly my brother butt, from destruction by the dragons. He fought off 12 dragons alone. In the end, he was eaten by the last dragon, but killed him from the inside. We now have the holiday of Kandrin in remembrance of him. It's kind of like your Christmas. We all give and receive gifts, have balls, get drunk." Kaylin laughed.

"Thank you for clearing that up, Kaylin." Sarah said.

"No problem. Hey, do you want to help decorate the ballroom? Underground folks are very interested in the way Aboveground-ions do things and the way they decorate." Kaylin told her with a 'please' smile.

"Sure I'll help. I love decorating." Sarah said as Kaylin took her by the arm and led her out of the throne room.

"Kaylin, if she gets hurt, it's your head." Jareth said in an attempt to be serious. It didn't work after he started laughing.

"Oh, I'm sure. Come on Sarah."

REVIEW!


	41. Getting Ready

It was now Sunday, the day of the ball. Sarah was now getting put into her dress, or at least Flora was trying to get her into her corset.

"Ah, that's really tight!" Sarah complained. She had never worn one of these things before! She now fully understood Elizabeth Swan's line in Pirates of the Caribbean. "You like pain? Try wearing a corset." She mumbled under her breath.

"You'll get used to it. The first hour is the worst." Flora informed her.

"It is so hard to breathe in this thing!" Sarah complained putting her hand to her chest.

"It will get better." Flora kept reminding her. "Now, time for the dress."

Flora had done a wonderful job on the dress. It was a square neckline that showed just a little bit of cleavage. It was white and had beads all over it to form large diamond shapes all over the dress. It had netting over top of from waist down but it just made it look more beautiful. The final touch was a pair of white gloves that came up to her elbows.

"Okay missy, now it's time for your hair and makeup while I go and help your friend. Goodbye and the next time I see you, I want you to tell me every comment you received about the dress." She winked and Sarah laughed as she left the room.

Sarah looked at herself in the mirror and loved how the dress looked on her; the corset was the only thing bothering her. About a minute later, a small brunette woman walked into the room. She had green eyes that looked like they were made of glass.

"Hello, I am Gulemilian, but you can just call me G. Now, what to do with your hair." She looked at Sarah for about 3 minutes. "I got it."

She turned Sarah away from the mirror and started doing God knows what to her hair as far as Sarah knew. After about 40 minutes, G finally stopped. She turned Sarah around and Sarah gasped.

Her hair was half up in a braided bun and half down in luscious curls. "There's one more thing we have to add to make this beautiful." G said walking over to a box she had brought in. "The King has said to have you wear this. He said it is the tiara for the queen-to-be. He also told me inform you that when you do become queen, you will get a different crown to wear to balls." Sarah nodded and G put the tiara in her hair.

Sarah was surprised at how something so simple as adding a tiara would make the entire look work. "Wow! Thank you! It looks beautiful." G nodded.

"Well, makeup will be coming in now. I'll talk to you before the next ball." She said disappearing through the door.

Almost immediately, a woman with blonde hair and gray eyes entered the room. Her eyes were beautiful in a frightening way. (A.N: Amber… anyone you know have eyes like that?)

"I am Celia. Now what I am thinking is white eye shadow with a little shimmer in it to match your dress. A small amount of eyeliner would probably look good. Some clear lip gloss so that your lips don't get dry is a good idea." Sarah just nodded. The woman did her makeup without speaking. After about 15 minutes, she was done and gone.

"That was weird." Sarah said to herself. Suddenly, a note appeared in her lap. Sarah knew the handwriting that had written her name on envelope well enough. She opened it and read it.

_Sarah,_

_When you are finished getting ready, please come meet me in the throne room. I have something to tell you and something to give you. _

_I love you._

_Jareth xoxo_

Sarah smiled and started for the throne room. When she got there, Jareth was pacing back and forth in front of his throne. Sarah walked up to him. He was wearing the same thing he was wearing in the dream she had.

"What's wrong?" she asked. The concern in her voice was unmistakable.

"Sarah, sit down," he told her. This made her very nervous. "Before I ever met you, I had been engaged. The woman I was engaged to it completely rude and will stop at nothing to bug you and convince you not to be my queen. She will lie to you, try to make it look like I don't care for you, get other people to annoy you out of becoming my queen. Do not fall for her tricks. I swear to you that you are the only one that will ever be in my heart from this point on." Jareth said still pacing.

"I know Jareth. I don't annoy easily. It's something you get out of being a babysitter for 3 years and dealing with Melony day in and day out. Don't worry, I know you love me and you know I love you." She smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"Good, now I have something to give you." He pulled something out of the pocket of his coat and put it in her hand. When she opened her hand, she found it was a key.

"What is it to?" she asked.

"This, my love, is the key to a library I am having built in the room between ours. It will contain any books that you may enjoy and more." He said with a smile.

"Oh Jareth! Thank you!" She screamed throwing her arms around his neck. He hugged her tightly, which made her feet leave the floor.

"I guess you like it then." He said with a smile.

"No, I love it almost as much as I love you." She smiled.

"You're comparing me to a library? Sarah I'm hurt." He said trying to act saddened.

"Oh, just shut up and kiss me!" she said pulling his head down so she could kiss him.

Authors Notes:

Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww… well let me tell you… Jareth's ex is a major bitch!

Review…

…

….

…..

……

Yeah, push that little button right there!

…….

Your reviews give me something to read at school!

……..

………

……….

Click it!


	42. The Ball

**THIS CHAPTER IS FOR MY D-ROCK! SHE HAD ME WRITING ALL DAY TODAY AND I'M SURE IT WILL HAPPEN AGAIN TOMORROW. WELL D… IM SURE YOU NOW HAVE A FEW FANS! P.S. DANNI IS VERONICA IN THE STATIONS OF THE CROSS IN MINE SO SHOW YOUR THANKS BY CONGRATUALTING THE ONE THAT GETS YOU ALL CHAPTERS!**

Sarah was pacing her room and was close to a panic attack. She looked at her clock, it was 7:20, in 10 minutes she would be walking down the clear crystal staircase on Jareth's arm. All she could think about was any klutzy things she might do.

"What if I trip down the stairs? What if I get food on my face? What if I mess up our dance? What if I do something stupid?" Jareth could hear her troubled thoughts and went to her.

"You okay?" He asked popping in on her bed.

"No," she answered with a smile," I'm flipping out more than a gymnast on steroids." Jareth laughed and Sarah plopped down onto the bed next to him. He put his arm around her shoulders.

"I remember my first ball. I tripped down the stairs. Nobody remembered though because I reordered time." He said with a smirk.

"Yeah, well unfortunately for me, I don't have magic." She said annoyed that he had to bring that up.

"I realize that, love, but you have me. Anything embarrassing happens to you and I will work my magic and we will be the only two who remember."

"Thank you." She said and smiled.

"Anything for you. Don't you know that?" He asked with a smile. She smiled back and he kissed her. "Well, we should be on our way to the ballroom." She gave him a sad smile.

"Can't we be 'fashionably late?'" she asked hopefully. He laughed and pulled her up.

They walked to the ballroom doors slowly. Sarah was really freaking out and the corset wasn't helping. She could barely breath in it. _Damn thing! _She thought bitterly.

Jareth and Sarah got to the doors and Jareth looked at her. "You'll do fine." He assured her and kissed her on the cheek. The doors then opened.

"Ladies and gentlemen," the announcer started, "It gives me great pleasure to introduce King Jareth and Lady Sarah!" All eyes were immediately on them. This made Sarah very nervous. Jareth led her slowly down to a the platform half way down the staircase.

"Kings and queens, duke's and duchess', lords and ladies, I am honored that you all have come tonight to honor this great holiday. Please enjoy the food, drink, décor, and each others company." Jareth said and everyone clapped. He continued to lead Sarah down the stairway.

At the bottom of the stairs, Natalia and Shane were waiting for her.

"Sarah, congratulations you didn't fall down the stairs!" Natalia said. She was wearing a deep red velvet flowing gown that fit her perfectly.

"I'm surprised." Shane said from behind her. He seemed shy and Sarah soon found out why. She looked at him and he was wearing the same type of pants and shirt as Jareth except his were the same color as Natalia's dress.

"I'm surprised they got you to wear those!" Sarah exclaimed. Shane rolled his eyes and Sarah laughed.

"Well, she does have a pretty laugh." A beautiful blonde girl said coming up behind them. She was wearing a peach colored dress and had green eyes. "I'm Sierra, Jareth's ex-fiancé. I hear you've taken up my spot. Good luck! I remember when we were at that stage, couldn't get his hands off me!" She smiled and winked at Sarah as she turned to walk away.

"I see the slut has entered the building," Kaylin said coming up behind them. "Sarah, this is Kariya, my best friend."

"We've met. Hi again." Sarah said sweetly. Just then the music started. It was a slow and intimate beat.

"Dance with me?" Jareth asked Sarah. She nodded and he led her out. Natalia and Shane didn't have to say anything before they were dancing.

"Kariya, would you like to dance?" Tristan asked. She nodded and got the biggest smile on her face. She had the biggest crush on Tristan for 3 years. Kaylin laughed.

"Milady, may I have this dance?" Heathen asked coming in front of her. Heathen was the king of the dwarves and extremely handsome. He had brown hair, brown eyes, wasn't overly tall, and had a great body.

"Heathen, by law I am allowed to dance with the lady whenever I wish to. Well I wish to dance with her now." King Morlin, Kaylin's ex-boyfriend said. Even though the courtship had ended, the law stated that one who has courted another may dance with their former courtier if they had been intimate, and these two had been intimate once. Kaylin sadly followed him onto the dance floor.

"You seem uncomfortable." Jareth told Sarah, the concern evident in his voice.

"This corset is going to be the end of me." She said obviously in much pain and discomfort.

"Ah, you should have told me sooner. There are ways around everything." He said with a smile. He ran his hand down the tie of her corset and immediately her pain was eased. She kissed him on the cheek and smiled as they continued to dance.

"We need better music, that's all there is to it!" Natalia complained. All this classical stuff was making her sick.

"Well, I do have the stuff to plug up a mp3 player." She said with a smile.

"And I have a mp3 player." Natalia smiled back as Shane led them towards the door.

"You are looking delicious tonight Kaylin." Morlin whispered in such a way that made her lean into him. "After the ball, what do you say to coming back to my castle and producing an heir?"

Luckily before Kaylin could answer, she realized what he was doing. "You jerk! How dare you try and use your magic to seduce me!" She smacked him across the face and pushed him away. Everyone around her gasped which caused all eyes to become focused on her.

"You hit me?" Morlin stated shocked.

"Oh, so your not as dumb as you look?" Kaylin said livid mad. This made Morlin rush forward and hit her face with such force that she was thrown to the ground. Jareth, Tristan, Heathen, Sarah and Kariya all ran over to her. Heathen, Sarah and Kariya all got to the ground to help Kaylin up.

"How dare YOU come to MY castle and disrespect MY sister this way? I want you out of my castle **_NOW_**!" Jareth yelled at the troll king.

"This isn't over Kaylin. I will get you somehow!" Morlin said fading from view.

"Kaylin, are you okay?" Heathen asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay. My face hurts a little. I'll live though." She said standing up. "Now, how about that dance?" She said smiling at Heathen. He led her onto the dance floor and soon everyone was acting like it never happened, except Jareth.

"Jareth, what's wrong? You seem so tense." Sarah said as they danced. She could tell Jareth was upset because he won't look into her eyes, or even look at her for that matter.

"He just threatened my sister." He said, finally looking at her.

"It was an empty threat, just like the ones Melony gives and I give Toby constantly. Don't worry about it. She's here, she's safe, she looks like she's having fun, just worry about tomorrow, tomorrow."

"Why do you always know what to do?" He asked her with a smile.

"Because I got skill." Sarah said and they laughed.

"Excuse me doll, bit can I have this dance with Jareth for old times sake? It was always our song." Sierra said coming up behind them.

"Actually Sierra, Sarah and I were talking…" Jareth started but was cut off by Sarah.

"No, no it's okay. I have to go find Natalia and Shane anyways." She said with a smile.

"Thanks doll. By the way, are you wearing a corset?" Sarah, though confused, nodded. "You can't tell." She said and smiled as she and Jareth began to dance.

_If I had my way, nobody would be able to tell you were a girl! _Sarah thought bitterly. Sarah looked over at the door and saw Natalia motioning for her to go that way. "What are you doing?"

"Well, it just so happened that Shane had the wires to set up a mp3 player, and I just so happened to have a mp3 player." Natalia said with a wink. Sarah laughed understanding what she was saying. "So in about 30 seconds, a play list of very interesting songs will be coming on.

They walked back into the ballroom and right on time the music started playing. It was Toby Keith's 'I wanna talk about me.' Sarah, Natalia, and Shane all sang.

"She certainly does have an odd taste in music." Sierra said snottily.

"It looks like everyone else has a different opinion." Jareth said watching everyone bobbing their heads, tapping their feet, or dancing. Sierra had to pick her jaw off the floor. Sarah saw Jareth looking at her and she walked over to him.

"Come on babe, join the club!" She said grabbing his hand and walking him over to Natalia and Shane. When they got there, they noticed that Kaylin, Tristan, Kariya and Heathen were joining the group.

The next song was a personal favorite of Sarah's. The first verse reminded her of her own life when her mother had left.

As the song ended, the food was being brought out and Jareth pulled Sarah over to the long dining table that had just appeared.

"Milady," he said pulling her out a chair. She smiled and sat down. Next to her sat Natalia, then Shane, the Kariya, then Kaylin, and then Heathen. On the other side of Jareth sat Sierra.

"Sarah," Natalia whispered. She held an ex-lax in her hand. Sarah nodded and smiled so Natalia passed it to Shane, who passed it to Kariya, who passed it to Kaylin. Kaylin closed her eyes and nodded at Sarah. She knew she had used magic to put it in her food.

The next hour should be fun for them.

_**MORE WILL COME TOMORROW COMPLIMENTS OF D-ROCK!**_


	43. EX LAX AND NIGHTMARES

_HEY EVERYONE! I AM WRITING THIS AS A CONGRATULATION GIFT TO MYSELF… I GOT ACCEPTED INTO HARFORD TECHNICAL HIGH SCHOOL! I AM SO HAPPY! IF I WOULD HAVE HAD TO GO TO JOPPATOWN… ALL HELL WOULD HAVE BROKEN LOOSE! _

_WELL HERES THE CHAPTER!_

The food was brought out and everyone started to eat, except Sarah. The pain had come back from her corset and she didn't think that it could hold it. Sierra wasn't helping things by flaunting herself to Jareth.

Jareth was purposely being extra flirty with Sarah just to get to Sierra. The small things such as hand holding, pecks on the cheek, compliments and things like that seemed to bother her the most, so Jareth did them most. Sierra decided that it was time to take another shot at Sarah.

"So Sarah, are you a virgin?" Sierra asked. Sarah laughed and nodded. "Well, not for much longer! As soon as you marry him, it's all over!" Sierra said throwing her hands in the air. Sarah felt a tap on her leg and found Natalia holding yet another ex-lax.

"Where are you getting these?" Sarah asked aloud. Natalia just smiled.

"I don't need them, but you know how my mom is. She packs everything."

"What does she have, love?" Jareth asked her.

"Oh! German chocolates." Sarah answered with a wink. Jareth wasn't sure about this so he decided to ask her.

_What are you planning? _He mentally sent to her.

_You'll see. Just don't eat these! _Sarah thought back. "Would you like one?" Sarah asked Sierra.

"Oh, thank you!" Sierra said eating the crap-pill. "Would you excuse me?" She said jumping up from the table. Sarah and Natalia were almost dying from holding in their laughter.

Soon dinner was over and everyone was leaving. Nobody noticed that Kaylin and Heathen weren't at dinner, but that they were alone together.

Kaylin and Heathen-

Kaylin had finally stopped laughing about something Heathen had said. She never realized it, but Heathen was a smart, polite, sweet, and very funny man, which was very hard to find among the fae. She had been so caught up with Morlin that she never really noticed all of Heathen's qualities.

"So, it's completely over between you and Morlin?" He asked her.

"Yeah. I'm glad. He was such a jerk. All he wanted was to make an heir so he could take over Jareth's kingdom." She said bitterly. "Why do you ask?"

"I was wondering," he started, "if you would, allow me, to court you."

Kaylin answered him by throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him. She always knew there was an attraction between them, but was always with Morlin.

Jareth and Sarah-

Everyone wanted to get out of their ball clothes so they all went to their rooms. After about 10 minutes, Sarah heard a knock at her door. "Come in!" she called.

When Jareth opened the door, she smiled. "Hey." She greeted him. She was wearing black cotton pajama bottoms with stars on them and a black tank top.

"Hello Sarah." He came in and sat down on the bed, Sarah did the same, except she flopped down. He heard her stomach growl softly. "You must be hungry, I noticed you didn't eat at dinner."

"Yeah, I was afraid the corset might bust. The feel of it came back when I was singing and square dancing with Natalia." She said with a little less than a smile.

"You should have told me, I would have taken care of it for you." Jareth said putting a hand on her stomach.

"I don't want to bother you."

"Sarah, you could never bother me. I never want you to hide anything from me, ever." He told her, almost angrily. Sarah nodded. "Would you like something to eat?" he asked her.

"Yeah, I am really hungry." Jareth then formed a crystal, whispered something into it, and threw it at the wall. Sarah closed her eyes ready for it to smash, but she heard nothing. "Where'd it go?" she asked.

"To the kitchen." He replied. "What did you think I did with it?" he asked with a smirk. Sarah didn't say anything.

"Jareth, how old are you?" she asked in an attempt to change the subject.

"Trying to change the subject? Well, I am about 6 million." Sarah's jaw dropped and Jareth laughed. "No, I'm 32. You see Sarah, when a fae reaches their prime, they stay that way forever. When I turned 30, which was my prime."

"Is that 32 in my years?" she asked out of curiosity.

"Yes. I am 32 in aboveground years."

"Thank god! No offence, but it would have been kind of weird if you were some odd thousand years old."

"None taken." As he said this, the food was brought up to Sarah's room. She and Jareth ate it together and within an hour that seemed more like 5 minutes, they were finished.

For a few more hours they talked until they both faded off to sleep.

4 hours later-

Jareth awoke to Sarah thrashing around in her bed. He was immediately up and trying to wake her.

"Sarah, Sarah wake up." He whispered softly into her ear. Her eyes flew open and she gasped at seeing Jareth above her.

"Oh Jareth, thank god." She said throwing her arms around his neck.

"Shhh, it was only a dream. It's over now."

"God it was horrible. I kept on seeing Robert telling me about that girl and his affair. Then I would run out into the woods. I fell through the ice and was drowning. I couldn't call for you because I was underwater. It felt so real." She said crying into his shirt.

"It was only a dream. Say it." He said laying her back down into the soft and warm bed sheets. She said it as Jareth wrapped his arms around her waist, which formed a type of shelter from all the outside evils of her life. Sarah's crying stopped and soon she was asleep again. Jareth pushed back a few stray strands of hair away from her face and looked at her. How he loved this young, beautiful, sweet woman. He would do anything to make her happy and keep her safe.

THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO ANTOINE… DARRIN WILL THINK TWICE BEFORE EATING IN YOUR LIVING ROOM AGAIN! HAHA!

_REVIEW PLEASE AND THANK YOU!_

_THANKS TO THOSE WHO DO REVIEW… ESPECIALLY JAZZY CONNER AMBER AND JESS… _

_ITS LIKE 1:30 SO I WOULD TYPE THANK YOU'S TO EVERYONE… BUT I CAN BARELY SEE THE KEYBOARD…_

_I JUST HAD LIKE 3 GLASSES OF WINE FOR MY ACCEPTANCE PARTY… GOD MY NEIGHBORS HAVE PARTIES EVERYDAY! THIS JUST SO HAPPENED TO BE MY DAY…_

_AMBER… I AM NOT AN ALCHIE! _

_CONNER… DON'T LET HER SAY IT!_


	44. Doctors and Needles

They had been underground for another week, all that week Sarah had been having horrible nightmares. She would be tossing and turning and screaming so much that Jareth could hear it in his room. For the past several nights, he had been sleeping in her room so that he could wake her at the first sign of a nightmare. Sarah wouldn't tell him what they were about, but he knew they were bad.

Last night was no exception. He had to wake Sarah up 15 times that night alone. He was starting to really worry about his one and only love.

"Sarah, I'm taking you to the doctor today." Jareth told her.

"What? Why?" Sarah asked. She was afraid of the doctor and the things they did. Needles were the worst things ever. Sarah had been in the hospital when she was 5 and was having an allergic reaction to a medication she was taking. She had been injected with 543 needles over the course of 6 months. Ever since she had an extreme hatred and fear of doctors.

"Because, Sarah, you have been having nightmares for a week now. I am getting worried about you." Jareth said holding her hand. He looked into her eyes and she looked back. "Please Sarah. Just let me be sure that there is nothing wrong with you."

Sarah looked into his pleading eyes a few seconds longer. "Fine. I'll go. But if I get stuck with a needle, you're going to have to make it up to me." Sarah said with a small, sad smile.

Scene Change-

"Well, she is completely healthy. Everything about her is normal for a mortal." The doctor paused. He had jet-black hair and looked like an aboveground mix. His hair was pulled back in a long, thick braid. He didn't look like a doctor.

"Cuna marta linamo chiconae mitrishia." The doctor said to Jareth. Jareth shook his head. "It's the only way to be certain." The doctor told Jareth. Jareth looked down at the floor. When he looked up, he took Sarah's hand in his own.

"Sarah," he started, Sarah knew it must be bad if the doctor had used a language Sarah didn't know so that only Jareth would be able to understand him, "the doctor needs to do some tests."

"Tests, what kind of tests?" Sarah asked. Eyes widening.

"The usual. A fingernail clipping, a lock of hair, a blood sample." When the doctor said this, Sarah's eyes widened more.

"Sarah, please. Someone may be cursing you with magic to give you these terrible dreams. These tests are the only way to be sure." Jareth said, his eyes pleading with her.

"Fine. Test away." Sarah said realizing she couldn't win this.

"Okay, hold out your hand." Sarah did as she was told and the doctor clipped a small amount of her nail off her thumbnail. He then moved to the back of her head and cut a small amount from underneath the rest of her hair. "Okay, I'll be right back." The doctor said walking into a smaller room across the hallway.

"Sarah, I will make this up to you, just as I promised. When we leave here, we can do whatever you wish." Jareth said sitting on the examining table next to her.

When the doctor came out with the needle, Sarah turned her head to Jareth. Jareth pulled her into him and she laid her head on his chest. He lifted her chin up so that she was looking into his eyes. At the exact moment the needle pierced her skin, his mouth crashed down on hers in a kiss that demanded all of her attention.

The needle was in and out before Sarah even noticed it. Jareth didn't release her mouth until the needle was put away and the cotton swab was in place over the needle hole.

"Wow, that was… unexpected." Sarah said blinking once.

"You didn't even feel the needle did you?" Jareth asked with a smirk.

"What?" Sarah, just now noticing her arm, looked up at him and smiled.

"Well, I should get back to you with the results by Wednesday." The doctor said walking out again.

"So, my love, where do you want to go?" Jareth asked her with a smile.

"Annarundle Mills mall." She said after a few moments of thinking. In the enxt 30 seconds, they were there.


	45. Apologies

Hey people! It may take me another day or two to update. My cousin just had her baby Dominic today and I'm going to be at the hospital everyday.

PSK- I owe you an apology. I looked over the reviews I had in my review folder, (yes I keep all of them!) and either Fan Fiction was messing up that day or something was wrong with Yahoo because the same review came twice. I am sorry about that and I am sorry that you think I am a horrible writer. If there are any suggestions you have that would make my writing better, please just leave a review or e-mail me. Anything you would like to see happen in the story just tell me, and I don't mean things like killing off main characters because that is just wrong unless it's Melony, and I will put it in here to show my apologies and so that maybe you will enjoy this a little more. No hard feelings buddy!

Thank you to everyone who reads and likes the story.

Love you all!

Tez


	46. uhhhhhhhhhhh

Sarah and Jareth reappeared in Medieval Times Restaurant and Jousting Stadium.

"Ladies and gentlemen," a voice over an intercom began, "the jousting tournament will begin in 10 minutes."

"Man, I've always wanted to go to one of those." Sarah said looking out a small window out onto the arena.

"Sarah." Jareth said holding up two tickets and smirking at her.

"Oh my God! Are you serious?" Sarah said grabbing the tickets from his hand.

"Of course I'm serious." Jareth said with a smile. Sarah kissed his cheek and then walked into the arena.

They defiantly had the best seats there. They could see everything. Jareth told Sarah how they jousted underground and it was much different.

Underground they didn't ride horses, but dragons. They didn't use big wooden sticks, but magic. The winner would be known as the fiercest warrior in the underground.

About 3 hours went by and the tournament was over. The winner was Sir Callen, the winner of 4 years. After the tournament, they decided to walk the mall.

Sarah was coming back from buying an ice cream when three men came up and surrounded her.

"Hey momma what's your name?" One of them asked. Sarah kept walking and they followed her. She started to go faster, but they surrounded her. "I asked you a question little momma."

"How about leaving her alone?" Jareth said coming up from behind Sarah and casually throwing his arm over her shoulders.

"What's it to you?" The guy asked him.

"A lot seeing that she is my fiancé." Jareth said with a deadly glare.

"Whoa! Sorry man." The guy said, obviously afraid of Jareth's psychotic side and walked away.

"Thank you." Sarah said with a smile.

"Anything for you. Haven't I said that before?" He asked with a slight smirk. "What's that?" He asked referring to her ice cream.

"It's a chocolate and vanilla swirl soft serve ice cream. Want a bite?" She asked holding it up to him. He took a huge amount into his mouth and immediately he made the funniest face Sarah had ever seen. "It's frozen you idiot!" She said through her growing laughter.

"I realize that now." He told her when he had finally gotten it all out of his mouth. Sarah was near tears from laughter.

"You should have seen your face!" Sarah said still laughing. Jareth began to walk away. "Oh, come on Jareth. It was funny." He kept walking. "Jareth, come on don't be that way!" He kept walking. Sarah rushed up to him and grabbed his hand.

He spun around and crushed her mouth with a kiss. When he pulled away he laughed. "You should have seen your face."

"That's not cool!" Sarah said in a whiny voice.

"Let's go back underground." Jareth said as they faded from view.

Back in the Goblin Castle-

"You can't just do that when were aboveground." Sarah said when they arrived back underground.

"Sorry." He laughed. "I have work to do that I have been neglecting since your nightmares." He informed her. "What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to go and talk to Natalia. I want to ask her something." Sarah said walking from the throne room. For some reason they always appeared there.

3 hours later-

Jareth was still working hard in his study. There were so many things going on at once in the underground. He was just beginning to read a letter from King Morlin when there was a knock at the door. "Come in!" Jareth called.

As Sarah walked in he dropped the letter on the desk, but it didn't stay there. It fell to the ground and almost ghostly floated into the trashcan.

"Sarah, to what do I owe this great pleasure?" He said in a flirty kind of way.

"I just wanted to see you." Sarah said with a smile but Jareth could see in her eyes that her mind was someplace else.

"Well, I'm not really doing anything but boring paperwork." Jareth said motioning to all the letters, open and unopened, on his large desk. "Tell me Sarah, what are you really thinking about?" He asked her.

_Oh crap! He knows something's up!_

"Nothing." Sarah lied.

"Sarah, don't lie to me, not now, not ever." Jareth said still in a soft tone. He looked her in the eyes and waited.

"Jareth," she spoke up again after a few moments of silence.

"Yes?" He asked expectantly.

"Natalia and I are dropping out." Sarah said in a rush. Jareth flew out of his chair.

"I know your not talking about high school." Jareth said with a scornful look. Sarah nodded. "Sarah! Why would you do such a thing?" Jareth asked in an almost horrified tone.

"So I can stay underground with you!" She snapped back.

"You will not drop out of school, Sarah! You are going to finish your high school education whether you go on your own or I have to force you to!" Jareth said his anger rising.

"You aren't going to tell me what I can and can't do!" Sarah yelled back. He had never raised his voice to her, not even in the Escher room! She couldn't believe that he was yelling at her!

"Sarah," he started, a bit calmer now as if sensing her thoughts.

"No! No, I'm not listening. I'm ready to move down here with you now, I don't want to wait!" Sarah almost screamed. She took a deep breath and walked away.

When Sarah left the room he formed a crystal and threw it at the wall. "How could I have been so stupid?" he yelled at himself. "How could I yell at her?" He threw another crystal at the wall. "How could I not have seen this coming?" He formed another crystal, but what he saw inside, it kept him from throwing it. "Oh my god."

A.N.

What do you think he saw? I KNOW I KNOW!

Amy- thanks babe! You are the best.

Sparkling Silver Angel Wings- yeah, his name is Dominic. He is so cute! He's a premature babe but it doesn't matter as long as he's healthy. Thank you for the encouragement.

Amber and Conner- Finally back! Thank you for the review.

Conner- I think I love you! So what am I so afraid of?

Rosakara- Thanks and I'm not going to let it get me down. Just like Amy told me, I have like 50 people who love my story and one person is like a spec of dandruff… well not her exact words… those came from Aariel.

PSK- No hard feelings and sorry again!

Spider Girl- Thank you!

Thank you to everyone who reviews and likes this story written by a writer who… in the words of PSK 'is not too good in writing.' Gotta love the anti-authors!


	47. Oh My God

Things didn't go well between Natalia and Shane when she told him either, in fact, they broke up. Natalia went to Sarah's room crying.

"Sarah, all I ever wanted to do was go out with him. I did and I ruined it." Natalia cried to Sarah.

"Natalia, we knew that this would happen, I'm sure that they will get over it soon and realize how stupid they are being." Sarah said not only to soothe Natalia, but herself as well.

There was a loud knock at the door.

"Whoever it is we don't want to talk to you!" Sarah called from the bed.

"Sarah," Jareth yelled.

"GO AWAY JARETH!" She yelled.

"Sarah, you have to listen to me!" Jareth began again.

"No! I don't have to listen to you!" Sarah snapped back.

"Sarah, look at your necklace!" He yelled. She walked over to her jewelry box on her vanity and took out the necklace. It was blood red.

Flashback—

"_That's because it is magical. Everything here has some type of magic. Your necklace for example," he said picking up the crystal, "will tell you if danger is near. If it ever turns red, you get yourself to me. I promise you here and now I will never let any harm come to you." He said with a serious look on his face. _

End Flashback

Sarah's eyes went wide and she went to open the door.

"Jareth, what's going on?" Sarah asked horrified.

"Sarah, King Morlin is sending the troll army to the Goblin City." Jareth said trying to remain calm. Natalia heard this and walked over to the door. "Sarah, you must get yourself and your friends to the highest northern tower. Pick up Kaylin on your way, they will know what to do." Jareth told her.

"Where are you going?" Sarah asked concerned.

"I must go lead my army into battle." Jareth told her.

"What? No! Why?" Sarah stuttered shocked.

"If I recall, a few minutes ago you wanted nothing to do with me." Jareth said in an arrogant and cocky way.

"Jareth! Can we please move on? We have more important things to take care of now!" Sarah yelled.

"Sarah, just get yourself, your friends, and Kaylin to that tower." Jareth told her sternly.

"Fine, come on Natalia." Sarah said grabbing her hand. "Go get Shane." She told her and Natalia did what Sarah said.

When she had gone down the hallway to get him, Sarah turned to Jareth. "Jareth, I still love you. If anything happens to you, I don't know what I'm going to do." Sarah said, tears forming in her eyes.

Jareth took her chin in his hand and looked into her eyes. "Sarah, if anything at all happens to me, I want you to move on. Don't mourn over me; I will die for my kingdom. If I die, you will take over as Queen." Jareth told her.

At that, Sarah felt more tears well up in her eyes, it was getting harder and harder to hold it all in. "Please don't cry." He pleaded with her. He pulled her to him in a warm, iron embrace as she finally let the tears fall. "Sarah, you must go. Be the hero you always have been." Jareth said pulling away.

Sarah reached her head up and kissed his lips. "Please be careful." She said crying.

"I will, I promise that if anything happens, I will make it up to you in the next life." Jareth told her, tears beginning to form in his eyes as well. At that moment, Natalia came back down the hall with Shane following. "Go." Jareth said and they left.

Sarah ran to Kaylin's room and pounded on the door. Kariya answered it.

"Sarah, what's wrong?" She asked noticing the tears.

"The city is going into battle, we all have to go to the north tower." She explained.

"Oh my god! Kaylin, come on we have to go." Kariya said noticing Kaylin sitting, eyes closed, in front of a mirror.

"Kaylin, what are you doing?" Sarah asked.

"Nothing! Come on we need to go." Kaylin said almost running out of the room and up the hall.

A.N.

New chapter coming tomorrow!


	48. 13 Hours

Heathen had been eating dinner when Kaylin's voice began to ring in his head.

"_Heathen? Heathen can you hear me? Oh god, I need you!"_ Kaylin said in his head.

"_Kaylin, I can hear you. What is it?"_ He asked.

"_Oh, Heathen! Thank god! Morlin is sending the Troll army to battle the Goblin's!"_ Kaylin cried.

"_Kaylin, get yourself in a safe place immediately!"_ Heathen told her and ended the connection.

"Gornath!" He yelled. "Assemble my army!"

Scene Change-

Kaylin had now gotten everyone into the North tower and locked the heavy door. She went over to close the window, but had to duck out of the way when an arrow that would have gone straight through her head came at her.

"Get underneath or behind something." Kaylin whispered. They all did as they were told. Kaylin gave Natalia an odd look when she and Shane weren't together. She decided to ask what had happened later.

About 10 minutes later, Sarah couldn't take it anymore. She ran over to the window and scanned the battlefield for Jareth. She found him with blood on his hair and clothes, a bloody sword in his hand.

A huge troll came up to him. Sarah got very nervous since the troll was about twice Jareth's size. After about 30 seconds, the troll fell to the ground, dead. Sarah couldn't watch this anymore so she went back to her hiding spot under the table.

They sat and waited for about 30 minutes before loud banging was heard on the door. About a minute later, three humungous trolls cane barging in.

One found Sarah immediately under the table and pulled her up by her hair.

The second went over to the desk Natalia was under and pulled her up to his face, 2 feet off the floor, harshly by the arm knocking the desk over in the process and cracking Natalia's skull.

Shane was tempted to run out and try and save her, but decided against it since they were twice his size.

The third went into the closet where Kaylin was hiding. He grabbed her by the neck and said, "I found the little wench!" The other two looked over at her and smiled.

"Kariya, Shane, fly!" Kaylin croaked.

Kaylin ran and the one that was holding Sarah was about to run after her until the one holding Kaylin stopped him.

"Let her go, it's only one and we got the wench King Morlin wanted. Let's go." He said walking out of the door.

Shane grabbed a chair and threw it at the one holding Natalia. He turned around and swatted him away like a fly. Shane hit the wall with a loud thump that knocked him out cold. Natalia struggled but couldn't get free to help him.

The troll left the room and followed the others to the magic portal they had used to arrive in the castle.

Scene Change-

Kariya ran through the battlefield in search for Jareth, she found Tristan.

"Kaylin, what are you doing out here?" He yelled over the noise of battle.

"They took them. Three trolls took Kaylin, Sarah, and Natalia. I don't know about Shane." Kariya yelled.

Tristan ran in search for Jareth. After telling him what Kariya told him, he immediately disappeared.

Scene Change-

"MORLIN!" Jareth roared. "Where are they?"

"That depends on who you are speaking of." Morlin said calmly.

"Where. Is. Sarah?" Jareth said slowly and angrily.

"Oh, the two mortals are now prisoners and will be killed shortly." Morlin stated. Jareth felt his heart leap into his throat. "Kaylin, she will be producing an heir. But let's make this fun." Morlin said with a sinister grin. "I won't kill the mortals or take your sister for," he paused and then his smile widened, "13 hours."

"What do I have to do?" Jareth said with clenched teeth.

"Just find and release them. Then, I will hand them over to you." Morlin said simply. "And if you don't succeed, they are mine, all of them. I assure you that they will not enjoy their existence if you fail."

"Done." Jareth said fading from view. He had to start immediately, Morlin's dungeons were huge and it would take most of the 13 hours to find them. He had no idea how he was going to find Kaylin in time.

He needed help. He went back to his castle to get Shane and Kariya.


	49. Time Will Crawl

Jareth had reappeared in Shane's room. He called Tristan and Kariya in and told them all what had happened and they immediately left.

Time Remaining- 12 hours and 43 minutes.

Scene Change-

Sarah had just awoken in a dark, wet, smelly, cold dungeon cell. She looked over in the little light they had and could see Natalia messing with a bench that was held by chains connected to a lock on the wall.

"Natalia, what are you doing?" Sarah asked both tired and confused.

Natalia was about to answer until she heard heavy footsteps coming from the darkness outside the cell. "Well, well, well. Look what we have here. Two little mortal wenches locked in a dark, cold dungeon cell." Morlin said with an evil smirk.

"You forgot wet and smelly, but yeah. Now why are we here?" Sarah asked with a look in her eyes that could kill.

"Well, you are in here until either your little lover finds you or I kill you." Morlin said as commonly as you would ask someone to pass the salt. Sarah's face turned white and she sat down on the ground before she fainted. She didn't know why, but she was feeling like she was going to pass out. "Well, I'll leave you two to wait and pray." Morlin said walking away.

Sarah sat there for about 10 minutes before a few sounds interrupted the silence.

_PING!_

_BOOM!_

"Yes!" Natalia yelled.

"Natalia, what are you doing?" Sarah asked turning around.

"Were breaking out of here," Natalia started, picking the bench up on two legs, "Pirates of the Caribbean style." She walked over to the cell door and placed two legs into two of the square openings in the door. "With the right leverage and the proper application of strength… the door will lift free." Natalia recited pushing down on the bench. Nothing happened. "I guess it's not the proper application of strength. Sarah! Help me!" Natalia yelled over to Sarah who was still on the floor.

"Okay but it's not going to work." Sarah said getting up. They pushed and nothing happened.

"Together, 1,2,3!" Natalia said and they pushed as hard as they could.

_POP!_

"I stand corrected." Sarah said looking at the fallen cell door.

"You forget," Natalia started, "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow." Natalia said in her impersonating voice.

Time Remaining- 12 hours and 20 minutes

Scene Change-

Jareth, Shane, Tristan, and Kariya had been walking down a tunnel when a loud noise was heard.

_POP! _

"What was that?" Kariya asked.

"I don't know." Shane said. "But it didn't sound good."

They continued to walk down a maze of tunnels for a few hours before they found a broken down cell was found.

"What happened here?" Tristan asked with a confused look on his face.

Shane looked at the door. He looked at the bench that was stuck in the door and smiled.

"Natalia and Sarah did this." He told them.

"How do you know?" Kariya asked.

"Because it's from a movie we watched. Pirates of the Caribbean." Shane said looking over at Jareth.

"They can't be too far then. Come on we have to keep looking." Jareth said with a smile on his face as well.

Time Remaining- 9 hours and 11 minutes

Scene Change-

Sarah and Natalia had been wondering around for a few hours now and were beginning to give up any hope of getting out.

"I can help you." A feminine voice said from behind them. They turned around to see a beautiful girl. She had brown hair, blue eyes, and looked familiar somehow. She looked about 8 years old and had a very cute voice. "I know the way out of here." She said.

"Which way?" Natalia asked.

"No, we can't leave yet. People are looking for you. We must find them first." The girl explained.

"Who? Who is looking for us?" Sarah asked her.

"There is a king and a mortal, a prince and girl. They are looking for you but mean you no harm. They are trying to save you." The girl told them.

"A king, that's Jareth." Sarah realized.

"A mortal, that's Shane." Natalia said with a smile.

"A prince and a girl. Jareth's brother, Tristan and Kaylin's friend Kariya!" Sarah realized.

"We must move now for there is a deadline to beat." The girl explained.

"Okay, lead the way." Sarah told her and they began to walk away.

Time Remaining- 6 hours and 23 minutes


	50. End and Beginning

Sarah and Natalia had been following the woman for a short while before hearing voices.

"What if that's Morlin?" Natalia asked Sarah in fear for their lives. Sarah listened for a few moments and the voices became closer and clearer.

"That's not Morlin." Sarah said running around the corner. "I know that voice anywhere!" She called excitedly behind her.

Sarah ran around a few turns before she saw whom the voices belonged to.

"Jareth!" She shouted.

"Sarah!" He yelled back. Sarah ran towards him and he caught her in an iron embrace that she had feared she would never feel again. He lifted her off her feet and spun her around in the air. He kissed her hard on the mouth and she kissed him back. After a few moments he put her down and looked her over. "Did he hurt you, love?" He asked her.

"No, but god he scared me so badly. I thought I was never going to see you again!" She told him in tears. He wiped them away with his leather-clad thumbs and kissed her on the cheek.

"It's okay, I'm here now and I'm never letting you out of my sight again." He told her looking into her eyes. He couldn't believe that he had almost lost such a precious thing.

Their gaze was interrupted as Natalia found her way to them and ran to Shane. "We have to go find Kaylin." Jareth reminded both himself and the others.

"I can help you find her." The girl that had been helping Sarah and Natalia said coming from the shadows. She smiled when her eyes saw Shane. "Hello, brother." She said with a smile.

Shane stared at her in disbelief for a moment. "Kali, is it… is it really you?" She asked walking towards his younger sister.

"Indeed it is Shane. I told you we would meet again." She said with a smile. "Now come on, we have to find Kaylin before it's too late!" She said rushing off back the way they had come.

Scene Change-

Kaylin had just awoken in a room she had seen a few times before and immediately knew where she was and what had happened, well, somewhat.

She went over to the mirror and called for Jareth, but her magic was being blocked.

"This must be bad." She said to herself, but someone other than herself answered.

"It depends at how you look at it." The Morlin said from the doorway.

"Morlin, what is going on?" She asked with her chin up in a show of fearlessness.

"Well, my sweet, your darling brothers have 13 hours to find you or I get to produce and heir from you and kill the mortals." Morlin informed her. "But I wouldn't bet on them finding you. They have no knowledge of my castle." Morlin informed her.

"I beg to differ." A familiar richly accented voice called from the door. Kaylin looked over to see Jareth.

Morlin looked over in disbelief. "No, it's not possible."

"Not probable." Natalia corrected.

"Natalia, stop with the pirate lines." Sarah whispered to her friend annoyed.

"I didn't even notice I was doing it." Natalia said with a smile and Sarah rolled her eyes.

"How did you find your way here?" Morlin asked darkly.

"I showed them the way." Kaylin spoke up.

"You? You betrayed me!" Morlin exclaimed.

"I thought it better to betray you than m own brother!" She yelled back.

"Enough of this! We have won Morlin, now release Kaylin!" Jareth yelled to him.

"Not unless I die will I release her!" Morlin yelled back at them.

"Morlin! We had an agreement!" Jareth yelled at him again.

"Ah, but me I'm dishonest." Morlin said with an evil grin.

"Don't even." Sarah whispered to Natalia.

"Morlin, don't make me fight you!" Jareth yelled getting angrier by the second. "You will only lose your life!"

"But it will be your life doing the losing." Morlin said drawing a sword.

Jareth did the same and so it began. Morlin lunged forward to strike Jareth, but he neatly dodged it. Morlin came in for a second time, yet again missing Jareth. Jareth was trying to tire Morlin out and both of them knew this.

"That's not going to work Gobby." Morlin said darkly. Suddenly, Jareth froze up and Morlin smiled. "I have use of my magic, and now you don't."

"Tristan, what's happening?" Sarah asked.

"He's disabled Jareth's magic." Tristan said wide-eyed.

"Help him!" Sarah exclaimed.

"I can't! I don't know any swordplay!" Tristan explained sadly.

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT! THAT'S NOT FAIR!" Kariya yelled.

"I hate women who complain." Morlin said and suddenly Kariya was skidding across the floor. She wasn't moving and everyone thought she was unconscious. Sarah tried to run over to her, but was thrown back by magic.

This was all too much for Kaylin to handle. Her brother was fighting her ex-boyfriend for her life and her best friend was knocked unconscious on the ground, right by the…

Wait… where was she?

Kaylin looked out the door a bit to see Kariya smiling and winking at her.

"She's got a plan." Kaylin said to herself quietly.

Jareth couldn't move as gracefully without his magic, nor could he fight as well. This had all gone very down hill for him.

Just as Jareth had dodged another of his attacks, Morlin had used magic to make Jareth fall on his back.

He walked over to Jareth and put the sword to his neck. "Any last words?"

He immediately looked over at Sarah. She had tears streaming down her face because of the death she expected to bear witness to; the death of the only man she had ever loved and had received love from in return was about to die.

"MORLIN!" An angry yell and shattering glass was heard from the window next to Sarah, Natalia, and Tristan and everyone turned to see a very angry Heathen there. "Do we have a problem?"

"Only that I will have more blood on my hands today than I already would." Morlin said angrily taking his sword away from the Goblin King's throat and walking over to him. He was about to cast the spell that would block Heathen's magic, but Heathen beat him to it.

"I think you should rethink that, Morlin, seeing it will be your blood shed tonight." Heathen said angrily putting his sword at Morlin's chest.

With no warning, Morlin leaped over on top of Sarah and stood up with her as his shield. "If my blood is shed," Morlin started, pulling a piece of the shattered window from the ground, "then so shall the girls."

Jareth's heart skipped a beat. What could he do? He had Sarah with a piece of glass that could easily pierce her skin at her neck. How did this happen? He had no other choice.

Jareth threw his sword to the ground. Heathen looked at Jareth and saw that his eyes were pleading with him to drop his as well. Heathen did so.

"How heroic of you, but I think I will still kill the…" he was cut off by something, but they didn't know what. He threw Sarah to the ground as blood began to pour from his chest. He turned to the side and everyone saw what was causing the bleeding, and arrow had gone straight through his chest.

In a matter of seconds, he fell to the ground dead.

Everyone ran to the window to see who had killed Morlin, they saw Kariya, bow still in the shooting position.

Scene Change-

An hour later, Kariya was home, Natalia and Shane were doing god knows what together, but whatever it was, they were definitely back together, and Sarah and Jareth were sitting next to each other on the soft leather couch in front of a warm fire.

"I'm so glad that's all over." Sarah said playing with a lock of Jareth's hair.

"I agree. Now we must talk about what we are going to do about you graduating high school." Jareth said looking her in the eye.

"Jareth, I'm going to graduate." Sarah told him with a smile.

"I knew you would." Jareth said with a smile.

"I want to get it over with as soon as I can." Sarah said with a slight chuckle as Jareth started to mess with hair like she was doing to his.

"You can go back a week from today, finish high school, and then come back here with me." Jareth told her.

"But I want you to be the one there to push me through school and help me with homework, I want you there." Sarah said looking back up at him.

"I want to be there, but it takes a lot of magic to go underground and back aboveground day in and day out, especially if you're taking someone with you." Jareth informed her.

"Jareth, let's get an apartment together. I don't want you to give up your kingdom, just get an apartment with me and come down here when you're needed." Sarah explained to him.

"Sarah, that's a wonderful idea!" Jareth said kissing her. "I'll talk to Kaylin about it in the morning. We will leave in a week."

"Thank you!" Sarah said excitedly.

The end of installment one of Untitled-

Sequel will begin tomorrow… I promise! I got a laptop so I can update a lot now.

Achieving Dreams

Will be the title of the sequel… watch for it tomorrow!

Love you!

Tezza


End file.
